Strange Love
by Wrathie-chan
Summary: Ed's starts school and came late when a they got a new kid in class. Ed is quite interested and soon starts a joke together with the new kid, only because the other begs for it. But it doesn't turn out as they thought.. EdxEnvy
1. Thursday

_Well I'm still quite knew in writing fanfictions but I do it when I got spare time(then it was this one, it's actually finished and I'm writing a second part :3)  
well a warning: this will end up with some blood, and shounen-ai(I held my yaoi-fan inside me so sorry if you wanted it but tell me if you want it and I can put it in the second part O_ö) it could be some strong language too, and bad grammar and that stuff because I'm still learning O_ö  
hope you enjoy it ;3 (I maybe go crazy when I write like this so survive O_ö)  
_

* * *

**Strange love**

Ed woke up and looked around him to see his messy room, "_Come up onii-san, you will be late for school!"_ he could hear Al yell, "I'm coming Al!" Ed yelled back tired. _Best to find something to wear first_ Ed thought and opened his drawer, "Well this clothes will go" Ed said and took out a red t-shirt and some black jeans. "_Hurry onii-san!"_Al screamed from the bottom floor, "I'm coming let me get dressed!" Ed yelled back to his brother as he got the clothes on then his hair in a ponytail.

"You take time onii-san!" Al screamed as Ed went down, "You could have got to school without me" Ed said and sighed as he put his shoes on, it was some black sneakers. "You can't eat any breakfast!" Al screamed as Ed went into the kitchen to grab a sandwich, "I eat it on the way" Ed said as they walked out and locked the door.

"We have to hurry!" Al screamed and started walk quite fast, "Hey, I'm eating!" Ed screamed and tried to keep up with his younger brother that looked like he was going to die if he was late.

Ed went to his locker and took his stuff, while Al did the same. Ed looked at his classroom he was going to have math in and saw that they already had started. _Shit, the teacher is going to kill me, why didn't you wake me up earlier Al!?_Ed thought as he went to the classroom and walked in and to his seat without the teacher notice, he thought. "Well, you seem to be late today Ed" his teacher said and looked at him, "Sorry Sensei, I overslept" Ed said and looked up, "Well, we have a new student in the class" the teacher said and looked at Ed. "Huh" Ed said and looked up at the teacher. "_Interested Ed?"_ his friend that sat next to him asked, "_Maybe, maybe not"_ Ed said and sighed over lack of sleep since he went to bed pretty late. "Well you came in when I was going to mention his name actually" the teacher said and looked at Ed then the new student, a guy with long green hair that sat on the bench diagonally from the rear of Ed. "Well his name is Envy" the teacher said and looked at the guy, "Welcome here" the teacher said and smiled a bit before giving him the books he needed. "_I've never seen the teacher smile!"_ Ed's friend whispered, "_I think she wants to act nice against him"_Ed whispered back. "Ed and Roy, stop talking" the teacher said and started the lesson while Ed and Roy looked a bit angry and started writing to each other on a piece of paper. "Start working Ed" the teacher said as Ed looked at her with big eyes and then down in his math book and started solving the problems.

"Ed, your reaction on the teacher saying that we got a new kid in the class was unbeatable, you looked really interested!" his friend Havoc said in a loud voice after class. "Yeah yeah, Roy has already mentioned it" Ed said and sighed while they were at their lockers to change subject to science. Ed looked at the new kid that walked around lonely but didn't look like it bothered him, "Are you gay Ed?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed that had his gaze glued on the new kid. "Yeah I wonder too, he looks interested in the new kid, more than friend too" Roy said and looked at Ed, "You are mean now Roy and Havoc, but yeah he looks interested" Riza came in and said. Ed looked at Roy, Havoc and Riza when the guy disappeared behind a corner, "Huh, what did you said?" Ed asked as he didn't hear a thing of what they had said. "Better not knowing" Havoc said as they went to the science classroom.

Ed sat down on his seat and sighed as Riza sat with a girl and started talking guys while Roy and Havoc sat down together and started talking girls. "Well, the only place left is here" the new kid said and sat down next to Ed, "Huh" Ed said and looked at the new kid and saw that he had violet eyes, well for him it looked odd even if he didn't had the most common eye colour either. "I've noticed you glaring at me" the kid said after he had sat down next to Ed, "Eh" Ed said still glaring at the new kid. "You are doing it again" the guy said and sighed, "Huh" Ed said and looked at him as one of the girls behind him pulled him in his ponytail. "_Ed if you are gay, at least don't fall for creepy guys, I heard he got into too much fights in his last school, that's why he changed"_ the girl whispered, "Wait, did you say I like this guy?" Ed asked and looked back at the girl. "It looks like that" her friend said, "How the hell can you two know such thing?" Ed asked and sighed. "Hey, we are girls, we know how someone looks at a guy if they are interested" the girl that had pulled him in the ponytail said, "Okay, but you only know how a girl looks interested in guys" Ed said and sighed. Envy sighed because he could hear their subject pretty well, "You know I can hear you, don't you?" Envy asked irritated. "Eh" Ed said and looked at Envy, "Well, we know how a guy looks at someone when they are interested and Ed matches that pretty well" Roy came in and said. Ed sighed, "Do you mean I would like this guy?" Ed asked and looked a bit bothered at them, "Yeah" Havoc, Roy and the girls said at the same time. Ed sighed and looked in front of him to see everyone glaring. "Thanks for drawing everyone's attention to me" Ed said and sighed more loudly. Envy looked at Ed that didn't look like he was glad over the results he had got. Ed had no problem with someone to be in love with the same gender, but him, that was what he couldn't stand. "_I don't think Ed have any problem, the guy looks like he is interested in guys"_ one of the girls said low, "yeah you have right" Roy said and looked at Envy that got bothered over their talking. Both Ed and Envy looked back at the girls a bit angry, and then the teacher came. The girls still talked about Ed being gay and the same for Roy and Havoc.

"What are you girls talking about?" the teacher asked and looked at the girls behind Ed and Envy, "Huh, Ed being in love with the new guy" one of the girls said, which made Ed become a bit red in the face. Everyone started laughing about someone in their class liking the new guy, "He is creepy, how the hell would someone like the guy?" another girl asked, "Well I heard Ed is creepy too, tell him that he is short and you could end up dead, my dad works in the military so I know that it's a true fact" a guy in the classroom say, which made everyone glare scared at Ed, "Well, I heard that the new guy got into too many fights and had to change school because of that, and in top of that, he made several kids damaged so much so they had to go to the hospital!" a girl said loud which made everyone glare scared at both Ed and Envy. "Well let's continue with the lesson" the teacher said and started again.

After the lesson everyone glared at Ed and Envy, no guy talked to Ed because they thought that he would start liking them as boyfriends not friends.

Ed and Envy sat down in their English classroom, well Envy took a bench on Ed's side because no one wanted them sitting next to them. "Are they always like this?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, "Sometimes, but I think they are overreacting" Ed answered and looked at them. They could hear everyone talking about them, "_I think they are together or something!"_ Ed could snap up which made him bothered. "_Shall we give them a little joke?"_ Envy asked Ed in a whisper, "_Sure, would be fun"_ Ed answered whispering with a little smile. "_Well, ready to act as you loved a guy then?"_ Envy asked and smiled at Ed that also smiled while he nodded a bit. They sat in the classroom forever till some teacher went in and said that they didn't have this class because the teacher was sick and couldn't find a substitute. Everyone started running out of the classroom in happiness as Envy and Ed walked outside the room when everyone was out.

Envy laid his arm around Ed's waist and smiled a bit, while Ed also smiled, "_Both are creepy but together they look cute but still creepier together"_ they could hear someone said as they leaved their stuff and walked to the lunch room. They ate their lunch and could hear everyone talk shit about them, when they were done they got the stuff for the next subject and went to that, they still acted as boyfriend and boyfriend which made everyone glare.

"I'm home onii-san!" Ed could hear Al scream, "Hi Al, you look a bit afraid" Ed said back to his brother when he came to the kitchen where Al had started the dinner. "Well I heard that you loved the new student in you class" Al said and looked at Ed, "They are just talking" Ed said and sighed. "Then explain why I saw you with a guy on your waist" Al asked and looked serious at Ed, "Well..." Ed said and thought what he would say, if he told Al that it was only a prank he thought he would tell the whole school so he didn't say anything about that. "If you don't answer I consume that you skip girlfriends because you like guys instead" Al said and looked at Ed, well his brother could have right, the prank, Ed didn't feel it uncomfortable instead he liked it, like he really liked the new guy as his boyfriend. "Tell me how he is then" Al said and sat down on the other side of the table, "What?" Ed asked and looked surprised at Al, "Well is he that creepy as everyone is telling each other?" Al asked back. "They say that I'm creepy as the guy so I think you could get up with an idea by yourself there" Ed said and sighed, "Really creepy then" Al said and looked at Ed. "Wait, did you just say that I'm creepy!?" Ed asked in a loud voice, "Yeah, people that don't know you would think you are creepier than death" Al said and looked at Ed, well it could be true, people that didn't knew him thinks he is creepy first but the same with Envy, people thinks he is creepy but Ed that knew him a bit better after today didn't even think of that. "Well he is like me when it comes to that too then, I can't see why everyone is afraid of him" Ed said and looked at his brother, "He was in the news because he beat up a kid pretty well" Al said and looked at Ed. "He was?" Ed asked and looked at Al. "Yeah, he could grow up to be a killer" Al said and took care of the food that was done. "Well wouldn't it be because everyone act like he is a bit of trash? If he had someone there for him he would maybe become nicer" Ed said and looked on his brother. "Or the person there for him would be a killer too when it grow up" Al said and looked at Ed a bit afraid of he would be a killer, "Don't worry Al I won't become a killer" Ed said and looked at his brother with a little smile. "I don't want you to be with him, special not as his boyfriend" Al said as they started eating.

Ed didn't look at his brother during the whole night, he didn't even say anything.

* * *

_Well a chapter is one day so some end up freaking long(or I do them into two chapters if they are too long O_ö) and some short(not going to mention Ed even if I'm a Envy fangirl O_ö)  
I will not say that you have to review but I would be happy :3_


	2. Friday

_Well I don't remember that much of when I wrote this but yeah, yeah not that imortant :3_

_Oh, and if I don't upload a new chapter in some days it's because I've started doing my homeworks... ^^'_

* * *

Ed woke up and looked at his messy room, "Well what for today then?" Ed asked and sat up when he looked at his clock to see that school had start, "Man I've to start waking up because of the alarm!" Ed yelled to himself and hurried to get dressed, he even took the bike to school so he would be there quicker.

"Hey mister gay!" someone in the class screamed at Ed when he went in, "You are awfully late today Ed" the teacher said as Ed looked at his clock to see it was only ten minutes left on the lesson, "Well, I overslept like yesterday" Ed said and sighed to their German teacher before he sat down, Ed had heard from Envy the day before that he had French instead of German.

The lesson ended and everyone rushed out except Ed, "Ed can I talk to you" the teacher asked as Ed was to go outside the classroom, "Sure" he said and went to the teacher. The teacher told Ed the same thing as Al told him the day before that he would abandon Envy. Ed walked out angry, he couldn't like someone because someone always said something about the person and tried everything to make him leave the person, now it was Envy's time.

"Hey, how are you?" Envy asked Ed that sat down leaned against his locker, not willing to go to the next lesson. "I'm fine" Ed said and looked at everyone that passed, "I can tell that something is awfully wrong with you" Envy said and sat down next to Ed and leaned his head on Ed's chest which made Ed smile a bit and lay his arm around Envy. "Well, first my brother wanted me to abandon you and now the teachers" Ed said and looked at Envy a bit sad, "Well, I don't care if someone leave me, but my father have abandon me for so long I can remember" Envy said and looked up a bit on Ed. "Same here, my mother died in a disease because she thought he would come back" Ed said and looked at Envy and smiled a bit, "We would nearly share the pain of losing someone near you then" Envy said and smiled at Ed that smiled a bit back. "Onii-san?" Ed could hear Al ask, "Al?" Ed asked and looked up at him, "Don't you have lesson right now?" Al asked and looked at Ed a bit worried, "Yeah I don't care" Ed said and looked at his brother with a bothered look. "I told you he isn't good for you" Al said before going to his lesson, "And that was?" Envy asked and looked up at Ed, "My brother" Ed said and sighed. "Sure you don't want to go to the lesson?" Envy asked and looked at Ed before sitting in his lap, "Huh, yeah" Ed said and smiled a bit to Envy as some few small butterflies came into his stomach. Envy looked at Ed with a smile as some girls passed by, "Hey, yaoi is made by girls in fandom not meant to be real thing" one of them said and looked at Ed, "So you girls look on yaoi, fun but what if a guy actually liked another guy in real life, should they live like they liked girls or what?" Ed asked and looked up at the girls bothered. "That's just freaky!" her friend said in a loud voice and looked at them, "You are too bothersome" Envy said and looked at the girl as they looked scared, they had probably heard about Envy's last school or watched the news. Her friend pulled in her friends arm and got away from them frightened over that Envy would hurt them. "Why actually did you fight so much in your last school?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "Most humans are the same, they are afraid of what they don't know so well" Envy said and lay on Ed's chest again. "What do you want me to understand from that, I know that most people are like that" Ed said and looked at Envy, "Well, it's nothing important" Envy said and laid into a kiss when their class was to pass them, "Did you cut class Ed?" he could hear Havoc and Roy say surprised."It's not your life it's about" Ed said and looked at them, "Was he just to kiss you?" Roy asked afterwards. "Maybe" Envy answered a bit bothered, "That's freaky" they both said as some girls giggled. Envy looked at them bothered, "Do you really like the guy Ed?" Riza asked as she was to pass them. "Didn't you hear what Roy, Havoc and two annoying girls said yesterday during science?" Ed asked and looked at Riza, "That's right, you really looked interested in him" Riza said and looked at Envy more close. He had some black shorts that ended near the knees and a net tank top. "You look really gay in those clothes" Havoc said and looked at Envy, "I dress like I want to, I don't care if it looks like that or this" Envy said and looked at Havoc more bothered. "Do you come to gym class then?" Roy asked as they got their clothes for gym class, "Maybe" Ed said and looked at Roy, "I never thought that you would cut class Ed" the teacher said as he passed them, "Huh" Ed said and looked at the teacher, "I know that this guy isn't good for you Ed" Riza said before walking away with her friends that she started talking guys with again. "Everyone tells me that, can't I like who I want to?" Ed asked a bit bothered, "No" a girl said as a girl gang passed them. "I didn't ask you" Ed said and sighed, "I'm with Riza, but don't change yourself because of him at least" Havoc said and took his stuff before going out, "Your health isn't going to be better Havoc" Ed said and looked at Havoc, "Sorry, it's a must for me" Havoc said and disappeared. "That was about?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, _"He is smoking"_ Ed whispered. "Don't want the whole school to know?" Envy asked and smiled a bit to Ed, "He don't want to" Ed said and looked at Envy with a little smile. "Why aren't you in the dressing room Ed?" their gym class teacher asked him, "I come soon" Ed said and looked at her, "Now" she said strict. "Okay" Ed said as Envy stood up to get his stuff, "Go NOW!" the teacher screamed at them as they sort of ran to the dressing room and reached it at the same time as Havoc."Hurry, the teacher is after us" Ed said to Havoc as they rushed into the room and changed clothes. "You smell smoke Havoc" Roy said and looked at his friend, "Damn it!" Havoc said and smelled at himself, "Smoked again Havoc?" the teacher asked him, "Huh, ehm... yeah" Havoc said and looked at her, "Ten extra minutes for you" the teacher said and looked at Havoc strict. "Ten minutes?" Havoc asked and looked at her a bit frightened. "Well time for lesson boys!" she yelled as everyone got outside to the place where they were going to have the lesson. "I expect much from a strong fighter" the teacher said and looked at Envy, "Sure" he said and sighed.

Everyone glared at Ed and Envy as the lesson was over. "I'm hungry now, I couldn't eat breakfast this morning" Ed said and placed a hand on his stomach that growled. "Why?" Roy asked Ed, "I came to school when it was only ten minutes left on the first lesson" Ed said and sighed. "Why didn't Al wake you up?" Roy asked again, "I don't know" Ed said and sighed a bit as they showered and changed clothes to their normal clothes. They ate lunch and that stuff while Ed and Envy still played boyfriend and boyfriend then school ended.

"Hey Ed!" he could hear Envy scream after him, "Hey Envy" Ed said and smiled as he took his arm around Envy's waist. Envy smiled at Ed a bit before some guys from another school pinned them up against a wall. "So we met again Envy" one of the guys says before hitting Envy pretty hard in the stomach, "So he found another guy liking type" the guy said and was to hit Ed in the stomach when Envy took the guy's arm and squeezed it so hard you could hear it break, the guy pulled his arm from Envy and looked rather angry at him as he took up a knife. "What if your little boyfriend here got hurt?" the guy asked and was to press it in Ed's stomach pretty deep, he had already pressed it into Ed's stomach but not that deep that it was life threatening. "Stop" Envy said and looked at them, "Gonna try killing me again?" the guy asked as Ed looked worried at Envy, "Maybe" he said and kicked the guy pretty hard under his chin. Ed fell to the ground with his hands on the street, he now understood one thing, the guys was from Envy's last school and wasn't his friends at least, but what he didn't understood was what he meant by he had found another guy liking guy. Ed pulled out the knife from his stomach and held himself from screaming in pain then he looked at Envy beating the guy pretty much, _"Envy"_ Ed said in a low voice, the other guys glared at Envy pretty frightened. Envy stopped and looked at the guy, "stop annoying me" he said and looked at Ed that bled from his stomach. Envy took Ed on his shoulder and looked a bit angry over the guys, "Is it deep?" Envy asked, Ed shacked his head. "I live near, you can get something for that wound there" Envy said and helped Ed home to him.

"No one at home as expected" Envy said and took of his shoes not even bothered of taking Ed's of.

Envy placed Ed in his bed and got some bandage for Ed's wound after cleaning it. Ed's mobile phone rang as he answered, "Hi" Ed said as he could hear that it was a worried Al on the other side. _"Where are you!?"_ he heard Al scream, "Envy's place" Ed said and looked at the phone where Al screamed at him to come home. "Sorry Al we were attacked by some of Envy's old schoolmates" Ed said in the phone and sounded really serious, _"Come home then, do you understand why you wouldn't be with him now!?"_ Al screamed, "No I don't understand and I can barely walk!" Ed screamed back, _"Ed, I'm worried about you that's why I don't want you to be with him, next time you maybe have to go to hospital or something"_ Al said very worried in the phone, "I'm worried about you too sometimes, but when it comes to privet life like love you people shouldn't care" Ed said and hanged up. "You brother wanted you to come home?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, "Yeah" Ed answered, "The wound must be pretty bad if you can't walk" Envy said and looked at Ed's naked over body. "I think my body is in some sort of chock from that, that's why I can't walk" Ed said and looked at Envy, "Don't deny something" Envy said and smiled to Ed, "Yeah, maybe" Ed said and took his shirt and saw the hole in it. "Got something to borrow?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "Huh, yeah I think so" Envy said and looked through his shirts to find something that would be good for Ed. "Here" Envy said and threw a shirt that looked pretty alike the one Ed had before, "Thanks" Ed said and putted it on. Envy sat down on Ed's side and smiled a bit over Ed, he didn't want to leave him even after what happened just some minutes ago, he felt a bit happy, someone was on his side still. Ed looked at Envy and saw him smiling, "What are you happy about now then?" Ed asked and smiled a bit, "That you are still on my side even after what just happened" Envy said with a bit of smile, "Why wouldn't I? It isn't your fault it's their" Ed said and smiled a bit of silly smile to Envy, "I don't have any friends because of that" Envy said and sighed a bit. "Hey, what about Roy and Havoc?" Ed asked Envy with a bit of a smile, "They haven't been attacked yet" Envy said and looked at Ed, "But they are your friends" Ed said with a smile. "What are you then?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, "Your boyfriend" he said with a bit of smile, Envy smiled quite happy about the answer. Envy leaned in for a kiss and Ed met him half away which made Envy a bit surprised but didn't show it, they started kissing as Envy pushed Ed down on the bed and laid over him still kissing. They broke the kiss to breath as Envy took Ed's shirt of while Ed smiled. Afterwards Ed took Envy's shirt of and they started kissing again.

"Envy" they heard a kid say a bit chocked, "Wrath?" Envy asked as they broke the kiss, "What are you doing?" the kid called Wrath asked, "nothing you need to know" Envy said a bit bothered. "Hmm..." an older guy came in and said, "So you found yourself a boyfriend Envy" the guy said, "Why do you also have to bother me right now Greed?" Envy asked even more bothered. "Just wondered what Wrath here didn't know what you were doing" Greed said and looked at Envy, "Okay, you found your answer, but just a question before I threw you two out, how many girlfriends do you actually have right now?" Envy asked and saw a girl behind him. "I don't know I lost count" Greed said and took the girl to his bedroom. "What are they gonna do?" Wrath asked and looked after Greed. "Nothing for kids" Envy said and looked at Wrath.  
"What are you doing then?" Wrath asked and looked at Ed and Envy, "Same thing but with two guys instead of a guy and a girl" Envy said and sighed over Wrath. Wrath looked bothered at them and walked out so Envy wouldn't hurt him, "Close the door Wrath" Envy said and smiled a bit over his control over Wrath right now. Wrath closed the door while Envy started kissing Ed again that only smiled a bit before answering the kiss. Ed laid his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him closer to him which only made Envy smile.

_"You look like you are bored"_ Envy heard an older woman said, _"Envy told me that both he and Greed did something that wasn't for kids"_ Wrath answered the woman,_ "Well, I can think of what Envy means but what I don't understand is that he have someone to do it with"_ the woman said, _"He told me that he did it with a guy instead of a girl"_ Wrath said, _"Then I understand a bit more"_ the woman said. Envy smiled a bit to the conversation Wrath had because he didn't even know what happened, Ed smiled a bit too as he looked at Envy. Ed started to glare out of nowhere when he heard someone moan, "It's only Greed's new girlfriend, I think he have over ten now" Envy said and smiled a bit, "Okaay" Ed said and looked at Envy with a smile. Ed tried to ignore the sound so good he could when Wrath came into the room smiling wildly.  
"What's with you Wrath?" Envy asked and looked at Wrath. "Mum told me that I should interrupt you so I got someone to play with" Wrath answered and smiled. "Why not Greed?" Envy asked and looked at Wrath bothered, _"Don't you know how Greed is when he is interrupted in this stuff?"_ Envy heard his mum say. "Yeah I know" Envy said and sighed, "Why couldn't you wait on someone else to come home?" Envy asked the little kid. "They will come home too late" Wrath said a bit sad, "Get friends at school and hang around with them" Envy said and looked at Wrath quite bothered by now. "Do you even have one friend?" Wrath asked Envy and looked at him, "Yeah, and a boyfriend" Envy replied.  
"Greed says that you should get a girlfriend not a boyfriend because then you are gay" Wrath said and looked at Ed, "Do you even know what gay means?" Envy asked and raised an eyebrow. "No but it's something bad" Wrath said and sat down on the ground. "Someone that is gay is a guy that likes another guy" Envy said to the kid, "Like you!" Wrath said and looked a bit happy over that he had right. "Going to teach him to be gay?" Ed asked Envy with a bit of a smile, "Greed already got the stuff in the kid's head that it's a bad thing to be gay" Envy said and sighed. "Well Greed may be wrong" Envy heard his mum say in the door, "How much do you know?" Envy asked her.  
"That it's brave to show your love to the same gender" she said with a smile before going. "Brave and brave" Envy said and looked at Ed's wound, "Forget about that" Ed said and looked at Envy. "What happened?" Wrath asked and scared Ed because just like that he stood at their side, "Nothing rat" Envy said and looked at Wrath. "He looks hurt" Wrath said and poked the wound that made Ed do a grimace.  
"Does it hurt?" Wrath asked, "Only when you poke it" Ed replied. "Sorry" Wrath said and backed some steps, "He is used with that I take out some of my anger at him" Envy said and sighed. Ed looked at Envy then Wrath, "Ehm, okay" Ed said and looked at Wrath. "Want to eat here?" their mother asked, "I maybe should go home soon, my brother is worried" Ed said and sat up a bit only to do another grimace. "Are you hurt?" the mum asked and pushed Envy of him to look at the wound. "This is actually a pretty bad wound" she said and looked at Ed, "How can you know?" Ed asked her, "Well, Greed and Envy gets into many fights and they usually end up hurt" she said and looked at Ed, "Greed have got a wound like this and we had to go to the hospital with it" she said some seconds later. Ed tried to sit up but lay down because it hurt too much.  
"I will drive you to the hospital, Envy you will have to stay here and take care of Wrath" the mum said, "Isn't Wrath old enough to take care of himself, and why act like Greed isn't at home?" Envy asked bothered. "Then you will have to interrupt him" his mother said, "No problem" Envy said and stood up. Envy walked to Greed's room only to do a funny face about the sounds before knocking, _"Go away!"_ Envy got as an answer, "If I told you that we had to go to the hospital with my boyfriend and you have to watch Wrath, what will you say then?" Envy asked, _"You can watch Wrath!"_ Greed replied, "Man" Envy sighed to himself before grabbing the door handle. _"You would only dare to come in your little gay palm tree!"_ Greed yelled as Envy got annoyed over the comments. Envy pulled down the handle and opened the door to throw in Wrath, "You have to watch him" Envy said and closed the door short afterwards. "So Wrath is with Greed" Envy said and looked at Ed, before lifting him up.

"You will have to lay in the back seat" Envy's mum said as she opened the door to the car so Envy could lay Ed down there then Envy sat on the floor so he could look at Ed. Ed's mobile phone rang again and Ed answered, _"Onii-san come home!"_ he heard Al say a bit of strict in the phone. "Sorry Al, I have to go to the hospital with the wound" Ed answered, _"Stop being with him or you could be more hurt!"_ Al said loud. "The thing that hurt me the most is that you don't trust your older brother to take care of himself!" Ed said loud and a bit disappointed. _"Sorry onii-san I'm only worried about you right now"_ Al said a bit sad in the phone, Ed didn't answer only hang up. "Your brother?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, "Yeah" Ed answered. "Don't you have any parents at home?" Envy's mum asked, "Dad abandoned me and Al while mum died in a disease because she thought he would come back" Ed said a bit sad. "Sounds a bit like Envy" she said back as they arrived to the hospital.  
Envy lifted Ed up and walked inside, "Fight again?" a doctor they knew pretty well asked. "Yeah, but it's at least not Envy or Greed that is damaged" the mum said as the doctor looked at Ed, "Well come here" the doctor said as he led them to a room.

Envy laid Ed down on the bed as the doctor took of the bandage to look at the wound, "So they started with knifes again?" he asked and gave Ed an injection so he wouldn't feel the doctor cleaned it with the things he had before stitching it. When he was done he put bandage around it. "I thought you changed school Envy" the doctor said as Ed tried to sit up, "I did but we met them while we walked home" Envy replied and looked at Ed. Ed laid a hand over the wound and sat up, "I can drive you home" Envy's mother said with a little smile."Thanks" Ed answered as they went to the car.

Ed stood near the door to his house and waved good bye to Envy and his mother before entering. "Onii-san?" Ed heard Al ask. "Yeah I'm home" Ed said and took of his shoes. Al glared on his brother with bandage around his stomach.  
"They stitched it" Ed said and went into the kitchen, "Onii-san?" Al asked and hugged his brother from behind. "Al?" Ed asked and looked surprised at his brother, "Why did you get the wound from the start?" Al asked and nearly started crying. "We met some of Envy's old schoolmates that pressed a knife into my stomach" Ed said and sighed over his brother. "It's dangerous to be with him" Al said and looked up at his brother, "No it isn't it's the damned guys that is dangerous" Ed said and looked bothered over his brother. "Why did you skip class today then?" Al asked and looked up at his brother that sighed, "I wasn't in the mood because teachers have start to say to me that he isn't good for me" Ed said and looked at Al. "Could it be true what you said yesterday, that he becomes like that and everyone get scared of him because they act like he is a bit of trash" Al said and hugged his brother harder. "Auch Al, my wound" Ed complained over the hug, "Sorry" Al said and let his brother go. "Don't worry Al" Ed said and smiled a bit. "I've dinner, it's only to heat it up again" Al said and smiled a bit. "Thanks" Ed said and smiled a bit, "Why didn't you go home to Envy after the hospital?" Al asked as he placed some food in the oven. "I thought that you wanted me at home" Ed said and looked at his brother with a smile. "Yeah" Al said and hugged his brother again, "Do you like hugging me Al?" Ed asked and looked at his younger brother. "I'm just afraid of losing you" Al said and hugged Ed harder, "I've a wound Al" Ed complained as Al started hugging Ed's chest instead. "The food" Ed said in hope of getting his brother of him, "Yeah that's right" Al said and took the food out, "Here" he said and gave Ed some food. "You are unusual happy about I'm home" Ed said as he started eating, "I'm?" Al asked and looked at his brother, "Yeah" Ed answered. Ed ate and went up to bed, "It's Saturday tomorrow, you don't have to wake up so early" Al said and looked at his brother, "Just a question, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Ed asked and looked at Al. "I-I don't know" Al said and looked at his brother. "Well good night Al" Ed said and smiled as he went into his bedroom and got his pants of him before lying in the bed sleeping.

* * *

_Well, what I know you won't get the answer on what the guys means with "so he found another guy liking guy" but I may mention it in the second part :3_

_But if you want an answer on that before, you can ask me :3  
But well, that's all I've to say about this chapter :3_


	3. Sutarday

_Sorry for not uploading in awhile ^^' Been busy with the damn school and I've been sick _ But well, here is a new chapter :D_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ed woke up and saw someone on his side, "Huh" Ed said and sat up and saw it was Envy which made him a bit scared and surprised. "Good morning" Envy said and gave Ed a soft kiss on the mouth, Al passed the door and saw the kiss which made him glare a bit. "Huh, did you let Envy in?" Ed asked and looked at Al in the door. "Ehm, yeah" Al said and looked at Ed, "I thought you didn't like Envy" Ed said and looked at Al, "Well, people can change their mind" Al said and went into the bathroom. Envy smiled a bit and kissed Ed again to be replied this time, "Bathroom is free" Al said and went down. Ed broke the kiss to rush into the bathroom, Envy smiled a bit and stood up and walked a bit near the bathroom to see that Ed had forgot to close the door. "Want lunch?" Al asked and looked at Envy, "Huh, ehm... sure" he replied with a hand behind his head. "Okay" Al said and smiled a bit as Ed went out from the bathroom noticing that he forgot to close the door and Envy stood so he could see in which made Ed red in the face. "Take it easy, I didn't see" Envy said and smiled as Ed went into his bedroom to get some black pants and a black t-shirt. "Don't like colours that much?" Envy asked with a smile over Ed's clothes, "Na, not that much" Ed said and smiled a bit as they went down to the bottom floor and into the kitchen. "Skip breakfast onii-san I've started with the lunch" Al said when he saw Ed in the refrigerator, "Is it that late?" Ed asked and looked at Al. "Yeah, the clock is 1pm" Envy said and smiled at Ed, "I think I've to get to bed earlier" Ed said and sighed. "You went to bed after eating yesterday" Al said and looked at his brother. "Well, I was tired" Ed said and looked at the bandage that had started to be a bit red of his blood. "Don't you have to change that bandage?" Al asked and looked at the blood, "I don't know" Ed said and looked at it. "Once a fortnight" Envy said and looked at the brothers, "How do you know it?" Al asked and looked at Envy. "Well Greed had a wound like that once, or maybe some more times" Envy said and looked at Al that went back to the food. "Greed?" Al asked and looked at Envy as Ed started placing plates, forks, knifes, glasses and some orange juice at the table. Envy looked at Ed that had placed things for him too, "Hungry" Ed complained as he sat down and Al came with the food to the table. Envy sat down next to Ed as they started eating.

Al went to the door as Ed looked at him, "Al?" Ed asked but didn't get an answer instead Al leaved the house. "Al!?" Ed screamed a bit louder as he stood up and ran after him. Ed came out and looked around but didn't see him, "Damn it, why can't it exist a river in Central!?" Ed asked himself nearly screaming as he started looking for Al. Envy stood in the door and saw how much Ed cared for his brother, "Got no idea of where he could have got?" Envy asked and looked at Ed, "No, he usually goes to a river when he is mad or something but I can't think of a place like that here in Central" Ed said a bit worried. "Don't worry we will find him" Envy said and smiled a bit at Ed, "Wrath usually run away, I think I can help a bit" Envy said and started walking. Ed followed, more worried over his brother than the house.

"AL!" Ed screamed when he saw him and ran to him, Envy looked at Ed with a smile and sighed. "Leave me alone!" Al screamed back at Ed that made Ed stop and glare worried over his brother. "You didn't want me to get worried over things when it comes to you but you can be worried about me, where is the equal in that?" Al asked and looked at Ed, "What's this about?" Ed asked and looked at Al even more worried. "Nothing" Al said and started walking away, "Hey Al!?" Ed screamed even more worried. "What's with him?" Envy asked and looked at Al. "I have no freaking idea" Ed said and started walking after his brother. "Al?" Ed asked and looked after Al that had disappeared. "Al!?" Ed screamed and heard some sob. Ed looked down on the person and saw Al, "What's with you?" Ed asked as Al pulled Ed down on him. Envy went pass them but didn't even saw them in the bush. "Al?" Ed asked and looked at his brother under him, "Sorry, onii-san" Al said and kissed Ed on his mouth, Ed glared quite much.

Envy went back because he had heard familiar voices then he looked down in the bush and saw Al's kiss. Envy made a fist and felt anger fill him. Al let his brother go and was quite red in his face, "Al?" Ed asked and stood up quite surprised over what his brother had done. Envy looked a bit angry at Al and squeezed his fist tighter to try to not get his anger out. "Envy?" Ed asked and looked at Envy that he could see the anger on. Al looked up at Envy and crawled longer into the bush so it would be harder for Envy to get him. "Quite strong brotherly love he has" Envy said and looked at Al rather angry. Ed looked at Envy and thought of the kiss his brother just had gave him, _Is it why he don't want me to be with Envy? He wants me for his own but don't show it and wants me to be with him instead, the kiss Envy gave me this morning, Al didn't look happy about that but disappointed instead and he reacted unusual strong about mine and Envys relationship_ Ed thought and looked at his brother. "That fist Envy has usually means that he is envious or angry" Ed could hear Greed say, "Huh, what do you mean?" Ed asked and looked at Greed. "Envy has freaky easy to feel envy, which you should hear on the name" Greed said and walked away with another girl than the day before. "Envy?" Ed asked and looked a bit worried over Envy now, "Leave me, just leave me as everyone else" he got as an answer. "Why should I leave you?" Ed asked as he heard that Al moved which made him look back on his brother that had tears in his eyes and started running away again. Ed sat down against a tree and his head buried in his knees while he felt sorrow filling his heart. Envy looked at Ed, one side of him felt sorry for Ed while the other hated him. "Ed?" Envy said and looked at Ed a bit worried, "Leave me, I've to think" Ed said and felt his wound hurt. Envy looked worried over Ed before nodding, "Okay, see you" Envy said a bit sad before walking home. Ed looked after Envy and felt more sorrow in his heart, he couldn't be with Envy because his brother got sad and he couldn't be with his brother now because Envy would hate him. Ed sighed before rising and walking home.

"Al?" Ed asked as he heard someone crying which made him go to the upper floor and looking in his brother's room. "Al?" Ed asked and sat on his brother's bed. "Leave me" Al said and pushed Ed from the bed. "Do you really like me more than a brother?" Ed asked a bit worried, "Why do you ask?" Al asked back and looked at his brother. "You kissed me and got sad over that I said that I won't leave Envy" Ed said and looked at his brother a bit concerned. "Don't you already have your answer then?" Al asked a bit sad and angry, "No" Ed said and looked at his brother that was sad now. "Why do you have to be worried about me when you say that I can't be worried about you?" Al asked and looked at his brother. "It's natural for an older brother" Ed said with a little smile over his brother. "I still don't get it" Al said and looked at Ed. "You don't need to" Ed said and was to leave the room when Al hugged him. "Don't go" Al said and looked up a bit in his brother's eyes and was to kiss him again, but Ed was the one to get first without knowing why.

They kissed for a while before breaking, "Onii-san?" Al asked a bit surprised, Ed looked down on his brother smiling over knowing that he was the one to get his brother's first kiss. "Isn't it wrong for brothers to love each other?" Al asked lying on his brother's chest, "Love has no limits" Ed said and smiled a bit before kissing his brother's neck a bit loose. Al looked chocked over his brother, he knew that he hadn't broken up with Envy but still did this to him. Ed looked at his brother and smiled while Al took of Ed his shirt and smiled a bit.

They heard that someone knocked on the door while they kissed each other again in Al's bed without their shirts but didn't bother opening.

They stopped and looked at each other as they heard a strange sound down stairs. Ed stood up and went down stairs to find Wrath going through the door. "Wrath?" Ed asked chocked, "Envy was sad when he came home and I wondered why" Wrath said a bit worried. _Envy sad?_ Ed thought as he looked at Wrath, "Why don't you have a shirt on you?" Wrath asked, "Eh" Ed said and noticed that he had forgot the shirt in Al's room, "It's nothing" Ed said and looked a bit serious at Wrath. "A cheater? Didn't I warn you?" he heard Greed ask as the door flew open. Ed swallowed, Greed had right, he had cheated more or less. "He looks frightened" Wrath said and looked at Ed, "Yeah, you cheated" Greed said with a little smile, "And just so you know my girlfriends know I'm together with others" Greed said afterwards. "Onii-san?" Al asked as he went down stairs and saw both Wrath and Greed there. "Cheated with your own brother, have all pride in you disappeared?" Ed heard Greed ask afterwards. Ed didn't want to know what he had done, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. "Who are those guys?" Al asked and walked up to his brother, "What I know those are Envy's brothers" Ed said and tried to avoid Greed's questions. "Come Wrath we have things to tell brother" Greed said and smiled over Ed and Al. Wrath rushed after Greed while Ed saw them disappear. "Onii-san?" Al asked worried, Ed didn't answer but did go up to his room instead. "Onii-san!?" Al screamed even more worried, Ed locked his door and lay down in his bed and felt tears on his cheeks.

Ed started his CD-player with a _HIM_ CD inside it which made Ed feel more sad but he didn't turned it off, he had to let the tears out. "Onii-san?" Al asked outside Ed's door, "Go" Ed said and felt pain inside him. Ed heard his mobile phone rang so he turned down the music and answered. _"You know that Greed just said that you cheated, with your own brother"_ Ed heard Envy say in the phone, "He came here with Wrath for not so long ago actually" Ed said and felt more tears on his cheeks, he didn't want to talk with Al nor Envy right know, he didn't want to talk and absolutely not with Envy right now. Ed heard Envy sob before he hanged up, Ed looked at the phone and felt that he didn't wanna live so much more, he didn't do anything right he only did things worse. Ed lay down in the bed as he felt more pain inside him.

* * *

Envy looked around in his room and threw the phone in the wall before he felt like something inside him broke. "Envy?" he heard Wrath ask as he heard that Wrath went through the wall. "Go away rat" Envy said and felt tears on his cheeks, "Are you crying?" Wrath asked Envy and looked up at him. Envy looked at Wrath and felt anger and hate filled his heart, "I'm going to kill the bastard brothers" he said and made a fist when Wrath went outside the room. Envy stood up and was to go outside the room when Greed opened the door, "Don't get any hate about your little loved one cheated a bit, you could see on Ed that he didn't knew what to do" Greed said and took a hand on his brother's head. "Let me be" Envy said and moved Greed's hand. "If you show your hate for Ed right now, I don't think he actually would live much longer" Greed said and looked at Envy, "Problems?" they heard a woman ask, "Yeah Lust, Envy got a little problem, his loved one cheated and guess what, Envy absolutely have to be envy about it" Greed said and looked at his sister, "Well, he can't be too good for Envy then" she said and looked at Envy. "One more important thing is, his loved one doesn't know what to do, it's like whatever he did something went wrong" Greed said and looked at his sister. "Well, teach the kid what to do then" Lust said and looked where Envy had stood but was gone now.

Envy walked to Ed's place and looked at the door that still stood wide open. Envy walked up the stairs and found Al outside Ed's door, "What happened here then?" Envy asked and looked at Al with wrath in his eyes which made Al swallowed a bit, "Ed locked himself inside his room" Al said a bit sad. Envy opened the door as it wasn't locked at all, "Hey Ed" Envy said a bit angry and sad. Ed looked at Envy's way before looking away, he didn't wanna talk with Envy and special not with him in front of him. "Hey talk" Envy said and stood near the bed, Ed felt tears on his cheeks but he had cried so much you couldn't see it right now. "Onii-san?" Ed heard Al ask in the door so he buried his face in his knees again. "What's with you!?" Envy asked and took his hands on Ed's shoulders, "..." Ed sat quiet. "Why don't you talk?" Envy asked and looked at Ed a bit worried, his anger started fading away. "..." Ed still sat quiet not wanted to talk to someone. "Onii-san what is it?" Al asked a bit worried, Ed didn't want both of them in the room. He knew both of them loved him but he couldn't choose.

Ed pushed Envy away and opened the window, "Hey!?" Envy screamed at Ed that didn't even bother looking at them. Ed sat in the window and jumped down to land on his left foot, "Are you crazy!?" Envy screamed at Ed and jumped down too. _"Leave me"_ Ed said and felt tears again, "What's with you?" Envy asked worried now. Ed looked up at the sky that had become dark. _"Nothing"_ Ed said quiet and started walking away. "Hey I came to talk to you" Envy said and embraced Ed from behind, "..." Ed stood quiet again. He could hear his brother sob a bit which made him a bit sad. "Ed, a question who does you loves the most?" Envy asked and holds back tears. "I-I don't know" Ed said and felt sorrow inside him again. "You always loves one more than the other without noticing" Envy said and hugged Ed tighter while Ed could feel Envy's sorrow. "..." Ed didn't answer but started to think a bit of whom he liked the most, his brother or Envy. Envy laid his head on Ed's shoulder and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Al came out and saw Envy crying which made him a bit sad, if his brother choose Envy he would be sad but if his brother chooses him Envy would be sad. Al started to understand the conflict his brother had, and why he wanted to be alone. Ed felt tears on his cheeks, he couldn't choose, Envy would be sad as Al now.

Ed got out of Envy's grip and started running away.

Ed sat down against a tree and looked up at the stars while he felt the sorrow inside him growing bigger and bigger. _"Hey, isn't that Ed?"_ Ed heard a familiar voice behind him say. "Yeah it is Ed" Ed heard Roy say behind him which made him glare out of space for a little while. "Cried?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed. "Maybe" Ed said and looked at the ground. "Why?" Roy asked and looked at Ed, "Maybe love problems" Havoc said and sighed a bit. "More exactly actually Havoc" Ed said and sighed, he at least had some friends to talk with without having to discuss the most idiotic things. "What happened then?" Havoc asked and sat down beside him, "That thing wills just sound freaky crazy" Ed said and smiled a bit, "Tell us" Roy said and sat on the other side. "If I told you that I fell in love with mine own brother?" Ed asked and looked at Roy, "That's crazy but love has no limits" Havoc said and looked at Ed. "I know but I've a relationship with Envy but my brother can't stand it and I live with him" Ed said and sighed bit and felt a relief because he could talk out. "Don't care how the other one feels, take the one you love the most" Roy said and looked at Ed a bit serious, "You know how hard that is for me" Ed said and sighed before looking at the way his home laid. "Why do you have a wound?" Havoc asked as he had noticed Ed's bandage, "I and Envy met some of his old schoolmates yesterday, they had a knife too" Ed said and sighed, "You have like a knife" Roy said and knocked at Ed's right arm. "Yeah, yeah only if I use my alchemy" Ed said and looked at them. "Don't you need to go home?" Havoc asked and looked at his clock, "I don't want to" Ed said and thought of what his brother would do when he came home. "Hey, you can sleep at my place, parents out of city" Roy said with a little smile. "Thanks" Ed said and smiled back, "See you tomorrow Havoc, hope you find a girl this night" Roy said and smiled, "Thanks, see you" Havoc said back as Ed only waved with a little relieved smile.

They went inside the apartment where Roy lived, "How do you really feel when it comes to them you love?" Roy asked and looked back at Ed. "Huh, what?" Ed asked a bit chocked over the question. "Do you really love your brother more than a brother?" Roy asked and looked at Ed. Ed thought of the answer. Roy gave him a way to think when it came to Al but not with Envy. "You think, so you aren't sure about the answer" Roy said and smiled at Ed. "One thing I know is that I really love Envy but don't want to talk to him right now" Ed said and looked at the ground a bit sad. "Then it's Envy you should choose" Roy said and looked at Ed, "If you must think long to know if you really love the person, you don't love the person" Roy said and looked at Ed happy about being a bit to help. "Thanks Roy" Ed said and smiled a bit, Roy looked at the clock then on Ed, "I think we should sleep, it's pretty late" Roy said and sighed a bit. "Yeah" Ed said as Roy fixed the couch so Ed could sleep there. "Thanks again" Ed said and laid his hand behind his head smiling. "It's nothing" Roy said smiling as Ed pulled down his pants and lay down in the couch. Roy smiled a bit to Ed before going into his room and went to sleep in his boxers too.

* * *

_So.. here some Elricest came in O_ö I will try to upload maybe a chapter tomorrow, saturday and sunday because then I don't have any homework _ But I think I soon have a test ._. So maybe the two days that is weekend I will upload at least, soon holiday! ^^'_


	4. Sunday

_Well, here is the next chapter! :D ^^' I met my loved one today too, otherwise it would be up earlier... I just love her, I dunno if she likes me the same way, but she thinks it's cute ^^ Okay... hope you like this!  
I start to wonder if I should print this one out and ask if my English teacher could check it for me, and give me her comment! :D And it would be funny because you can't think of that I like yaoi, neither yuri(not even normal romance things xD) so ppl would get a chock then O_ö

* * *

_

Ed woke up pretty early and ignored his pants before walking to Roy's room. Ed sat down on the side of the bed smiling over how Roy looked while he slept. "Pretty cute" Ed said and noticed that he started looking at guys in general in another way. Roy opened his eyes a bit and saw Ed sitting on his side, "Ed?" Roy asked as he sat up, "Yeah?" Ed asked and looked at Roy. "I think you called me cute or was it my dream?" Roy asked and looked at Ed a bit suspicious. Ed glared on Roy because he had heard that, "Ehm I think so" Ed said and sighed a bit. "It's like you are falling in love with guys just like that now" Roy said and looked the red faced Ed. Ed glared at Roy as he became redder in his face, "I think you know how I'm there, I'm hetero" Roy said and looked at Ed that sighed a bit. "Not easy to find guys that like other guys as their boyfriends now a day's" Roy said and smiled a bit to Ed. "Ehm... yeah" Ed said and looked down in the bed.

"How did you and Envy become boyfriend and boyfriend?" Roy asked and looked at Ed. "Ehm... we started with joking with you because you disliked us when you heard that I liked Envy" Ed said and sighed, "Then you felt comfortable with that or?" Roy asked and looked at the Ed that nodded. "Fun way" Roy said and smiled at Ed, "Yeah" Ed said and looked at Roy and tried to keep his worse thoughts away. "What are you thinking of?" Roy asked and looked at Ed that glared at him, "Ehm, nothing" Ed said a bit afraid and turned red in the face. "You thought some dirty thoughts about me, didn't you?" Roy asked and smiled a bit of an evil smile, Ed didn't answer instead he turned red as a tomato in his face. Roy smiled and tackled Ed down on the bed as a joke. "Hey" Ed said and glared at Roy. "Gotcha" Roy said and smiled a bit of evil as Ed tried not to make his love side take over. "You are quite fun now when you are interested in guys" Roy said and smiled over Ed. Ed smiled a bit, "Well let's see how fun" Ed said and rolled with Roy so he was on the top. "Hey, no dirty things Ed" Roy said with a smiled at Ed, "No, not too much of dirt" Ed said and smiled a bit evil. "Ed" Roy said and swallowed, Ed grinned and started go closer Roy's mouth with his own. Roy nearly panicked as Ed grinned bigger and sat back up, "Gotcha" Ed said and smiled wildly. "That was a dirty trick" Roy said and looked at Ed, "Well, want to skip the trick?" Ed said and smiled a bit evil at Roy. "No way I kiss a guy" Roy said and looked at Ed. "Boring, but who said you gonna kiss?" Ed said and smiled as he laid in for a kiss. "You are creepy Ed!" Roy said loud as Ed only smiled over the comment and kissed Roy.

Ed broke the kiss after some minutes and smiled, "I think I won't see you as a friend, instead one that is in love with me, and you know how I treat them" Roy said and glared at Ed, "Ha, it was a joke Roy" Ed said and grinned at Roy as someone knocked the door. Roy managed to push Ed at side and went to open the door, "Pants" Ed said and threw some till Roy. "Na" Roy said and laid them on the floor before opening, "Did you and Ed sleep in boxers?" Ed heard Havoc ask, "Yeah" Roy said and let him in.

"Hey Ed!" Havoc said loud to Ed on Roy's bed. "Hey" Ed said and smiled a bit, "Well if you wanna know if you could get a date, only to ask Ed "Roy said and grinned at Ed. "Why do you say that?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed, "He is interested in guys in general now I would say" Roy said and looked at Ed that became a bit red in the face. "Ha, we have a friend that is gay, fun" Havoc said and smiled at Ed, "Not when you get kissed" Roy said and went into the kitchen. "Wait, did Ed kiss you?" Havoc asked and looked chocked at Roy, "Yeah" he said bothered.

Ed went outside the room red in his face buried it in his bangs. "Ed?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed, "What?" he asked and swallowed a bit. "Why did you kiss Roy?" he asked and looked at Ed, "He looked too cute" Ed said and turned down his head. "Man, you really look at guys in general in a different way" Havoc said and glared at Ed.

Ed took up his pants total red in his face, "He is maybe the opposite of me" Roy said and looked at Ed. "You mean I'm homo?" Ed asked and looked at Roy. "Ehm, yeah I've never seen you look interested in a girl" Roy said and looked at Ed. "True, I've actually seen you look interested in guys before" Havoc said and looked at Ed that looked up at them, "Before?" Ed asked chocked. "Yeah, plenty much actually" Havoc said and looked at Ed that looked down in the floor. "Don't rape me just" Roy said and looked at Ed that looked up chocked at Roy. "That look says me that you thought of that" Havoc said and lighted a cigarette. "Outside Havoc" Roy said and sighed, "Roy" Havoc sighed as he went outside. Ed pulled the pants on him and sighed a bit.

"Man I wonder how school will be tomorrow" he said and swallowed. "Don't worry about it, don't show your interests for the guys just, and I and Havoc will keep the kiss as a secret" Roy said and smiled a bit. Ed smiled back and walked outside to Havoc on the balcony, "Did your brother know you slept here?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed, "No" Ed said and sighed a bit. "He must be worried then" Roy said and also came out, "Yeah, I actually ran" Ed said and looked down on the street.

Havoc took up his mobile phone that rang, "Hi?" he said and looked at Ed, "Here" he said and gave Ed the phone. "Hi?" Ed asked and looked at the phone, _"Onii-san? Where are you?"_ Ed heard Al ask, "Roy's place" Ed said and sighed a bit. _"Why didn't you come home?"_ Al asked a bit worried. "I needed to get things out of my mind" Ed said and looked at the phone. _"Like?"_ Al asked, "It's nothing" Ed said and looked at the phone. _"Onii-san? Why are you like this just like that?"_ Al asked, "Like I said it's nothing, and don't count on I coming home tonight" Ed said and hanged up. "Here" Ed said and gave Havoc the phone back. "Your brother seems worried" Havoc said and looked at Ed, "He was the one to show his love for me" Ed said and looked at Havoc.

"Hey I feel leftover" Roy said and looked at them, "Put some pants on so Ed don't become horny" Havoc said and smiled, "Hey!" Ed said loud as Roy grinned. "Well let's see how it is down there for a start" Havoc said and pulled Ed's pants down, "Hey look" Havoc said and smiled. Ed looked down to turn red as a tomato, "He is already horny" Havoc said and grinned at his sight. "Hey, we have gym class tomorrow" Havoc said and looked at Roy. "Bad for you Ed" Roy said and smiled. Ed turned a bit redder before pulling his pants back on.

"Did you find a girl yesterday Havoc?" Roy asked and looked at Havoc, "No, it was only guys out" Havoc said and sighed before looking up at Ed. "Yeah then Ed maybe could have found someone" Roy said and grinned, "I feel like a freak now" Ed said and sighed. "Sorry" Havoc said and looked at Ed, "I wonder if Roy maybe have homophobia or something, he doesn't look like he is taking you as any normal human" Havoc said at the end. "Actually" Ed said and looked at Roy, "And what if I've it?" Roy asked and looked at them. "Hey Ed is homo, it's not fair for him then" Havoc said and looked at Roy. "True but still" Roy said and looked at them.

"I came up with a funny thing; you can join Riza and the girls when they talk about guys" Havoc said and smiled a bit. "Actually one of the guys they said was cute is cute" Ed said and got chocked over what he said. "Ha, you have looked at guys in a different way for a while now" Roy said and smiled before walking inside.

Ed peeped at Roy as he changed boxers, "Ed?" Havoc asked as Ed had his gaze glued on Roy. Roy looked at the door to see Ed in it, "Ed!?" he screamed in chock. Havoc pulled down Ed's pants without he noticed as he grinned at the action, Ed got an erection again. "Put pants on or something Roy, Ed got a bigger erection this time" Havoc said as Ed snipped back to the world and looked between his legs as Roy peeped out. "Man Ed, you got to tame that thing" Roy said and looked at Ed. "Stop teasing me" Ed said and pulled his pants on. Ed looked at Roy and noticed that he was naked. "Ed?" Havoc asked and looked up at Ed that turned around and walked to the bathroom in a rush. "I wonder how he reacted on this sight, he is a guy that gets sex thoughts about other guys" Havoc said and looked at Roy. Roy looked at Havoc, "It goes quick to forget that" Roy said and sighed over forgetting over that Ed likes guys instead of girls.

Ed came out of the bathroom red in the face, "What happened Ed?" Havoc asked. "N-n-n-nothing" Ed said and looked down in the ground as Roy went outside his bedroom with clothes this time. Ed looked at Roy and got redder in the face, "I wonder if you shouldn't sleep at Riza's place this night" Roy said and looked at Ed. "Actually" Havoc said and looked at Ed.

Roy was to get into the bathroom when someone knocked the door, "man" Roy sighed and opened the door to see Riza and some girls. "Oh my god, Roy is so cute!" some of the girls screamed as Riza sighed. "Ed?" Riza asked and looked at Ed, "Ehm, yeah?" he asked as he saw where she looked, "Man" he sighed. "Why do you have that?" one of the girls said, "It's because he saw Roy naked" Havoc said and looked at the girls. "So he got turned up on guys" the girls said on the same time as they all rushed and tackled Ed to the ground. "Auch" Ed complained as all the girls started talking about guys and Ed started joining them. "Man he can take my place for some week if he wants to" Riza said and smiled a bit. "Yeah looks like he is getting in pretty well" Havoc said and smiled.

"Is it true that Ed got that because of him seen you naked?" Riza asked chocked, "I think so, you have to ask Ed to get the exactly right answer" Roy said and sighed. "Man, Ed always gets you surprised" Riza said and smiled a bit over Ed became friend with some of the girls.

"Lunch somebody?" Roy asked and looked through the kitchen, "Me!" Ed screamed as Roy smiled over that Ed was quick on answering. "Here" Roy said and threw a sandwich to Ed, "Can't you cook?" Ed asked and looked at Roy, "Nope" Roy answered as Ed started talking about which guy in school that was hottest.

"Ed fits in too freaky well for being a guy" Havoc said and looked at them, "Don't need to be repeated" Riza said and looked at them.

"I know Ed!" one of the girls said loud, "What?" Ed asked and looked at them, "If you could be together with someone without thinking of if the guy is homo or bi, who would it be?" the girl asked as Ed stopped eating his sandwich. "Actually Envy or Roy" Ed answered as Roy glared over Ed said his name too. "You also like Roy?" another girl asked, "Yeah, he is cute" Ed said and looked back at the red faced Roy. "Yeah if you would choose, would you choose to be together with Roy or help a kitty" another girl asked, "Ha, be together with Roy, my brother can take care of the kitty" Ed said and smiled. Roy started to be tomato red in his face because a guy liked him. "Didn't Havoc say that you saw Roy naked?" one of the girls asked and glared at Ed. "Ehm, yeah" Ed said and looked at them, "How big was it?" another girl asked as Ed actually got what she meant. "I don't wanna hear anything more" Roy said and held his hands over his ears. "Maybe, in the middle, neither too long nor too short, more perfect" Ed said and smiled as Havoc stared. "Man, a normal girl conversation in my girl gang" Riza said and looked at Roy and Havoc while she sighed.

"What's with Roy?" Ed asked and looked at them, "You know you started talking about a guy's personal thing" Havoc said and looked at Ed, "I've heard you and Roy talking about girls breasts" Ed said back. "Hey!" Havoc said as all the girls glared on Havoc that turned a bit red in the face. "Whose does Roy mention?" a girl asked. "Let see..." Ed said and started thinking, "Ed doesn't think of that Roy maybe don't want the girls to know that" Riza said and looked a bit on Havoc. "He has mentioned yours, yours, yours and yours" Ed said and pointed on some girls.

Roy took his hands from his ears and looked at Ed, _"He just mentioned whose breast you have talked about"_ Havoc whispered which made Roy a bit redder in the face than he already was. "Ed?" Roy asked as Ed looked back at him, "What?" he asked and looked at Roy. "Don't get to comfortable you are a guy" Roy said and looked at him. "Hey, sorry if I can talk which guys I like without getting a grin or something" Ed said and looked at Roy. "Don't start a fight" Riza said and looked at them as one of the girls tackled Ed down on the floor, "I think I would be sorry for Ed right now" Riza said and looked at the girl on Ed. "Why?" Havoc asked and looked up at Riza, "She likes Ed" Riza said and took a hand behind her head. "And he likes guys" Roy said and sighed.

Ed looked up at her as she hugged him, Ed didn't even feel comfortable with the hug. "Ehm?" Ed asked and looked at her. "I think she is sad now, you like guys instead of girls so her hope in a future relationship is gone" Riza came and said. "Huh" Ed said and looked up at Riza, "She likes me?" Ed asked and tried to get her from him. "Yeah" Riza said and gave him some help.

She sat in front of Ed a bit red in her face as Ed sort of glared surprised at her. "If Ed gets along with these girls just like that, I would understand if you don't want him sleeping here again" Riza said and looked at Ed. "Huh" Ed said and stood up, "You have too easy with getting along with these girls, _they usually talks about having It with guys_" Riza said as she whispered the last part, "I wonder how that feels" Ed said and laid down on his back. "You are impossible sometimes Ed" Riza said and sighed. "You haven't lost your virgin?" one of the girls asked a bit chocked, "Yeah and so?" Ed asked and looked at them. "What do you do if it is a guy that takes it?" a girl asked, "Be happy" Ed said and smiled a bit. "You don't want a girl to take it?" another girl asked, "No, I would rather let my brother take it than a girl actually" Ed said and looked at them strange. "I would rather let a friend take it than a sibling" one of the girls said, "I don't like girls at least not in a sexual way" Ed said and stood up. "But if it was guys we talked about I would rather let a friend take it" Ed said and smiled a bit.

"You really only see girls as friends or something annoying don't you?" Havoc asked and looked at Ed. "Yeah" Ed said and went to the door. "See you, I think Al have been alone enough now" Ed said and smiled before leaving.

"Al?" Ed asked as he came home but didn't get an answer. Ed went to his brother's room and found Al in the corner, "Al?" Ed asked and looked at his brother that was crying. "..." Al sat quiet, "Al?" Ed asked and sat next to his brother.

"Why did you run?" Al asked and looked up at Ed, "It became too much for me, I had to get away so I could think without someone interrupting" Ed said and looked at his brother. "What did you think of? You barely talk to me anymore" Al said and wiped his tears away. "Who I love the most, you or Envy" Ed said and looked at his brother, "What did you come up with?" Al asked and looked at his brother. "That I don't really love you in the same way that I love Envy" Ed said and looked at his brother that started crying again. Ed leaned Al against his shoulder and consoled him. "I will still always be by your side but like a brother" Ed said and looked at his brother a bit sad.

"How d-did you find out who you love the most?" Al asked and hugged his brother, "Roy helped me" Ed said and hugged his brother back. They sat like that while Al cried and Ed answered all his brother's questions the whole night.

* * *

_Well, some EdxRoy, just that Roy didn't like it O_ö And yeah yeah, I don't actually know how guys react there, but hey! :D Who know how sensible Ed is in that xD It would be scary though if it is how it is in reality ._.' But but, I maybe upload the next chapter know.. I'm quite bored __


	5. Monday, Tuesday

_I couldn't resist uploading this! _ It still Sunday __

* * *

"I can tell your teacher that you are sick if you want to Al" Ed said and looked at his brother in the door after changing clothes, "Thanks" Al said and smiled a bit to his brother that understood that he didn't want to go to school right now. "See you after school then" Ed said before leaving.

Ed came to school and looked around and saw Envy which made him smile a bit. "Hey Ed!" he heard Havoc scream which made him turn around, "Hey" Ed said back and smiled over Roy's reaction when he looked at Ed.

"Ed!" some girls from Riza's girl gang screamed cheerfully, "Hey" Ed said and smiled at them.

"Oh I've to tell Al's teacher that he is sick!" Ed remembered and ran to Al's classroom where the class had started. Ed knocked on the door and opened. "I came to say that Al is sick" Ed said and looked at the teacher. "Well thanks" the teacher said as the kids in the class glared, "Why didn't your parents call the school?" one of the kids asked as Ed sighed. "Our dad has abandoned me and Al and our mum is dead" Ed said and went to his locker to leave the bag and get the subject he was to have.

"Hi sweetheart" Envy said and embraced Ed from behind. "Hi" Ed said and turned to give Envy a quick kiss on the mouth. Envy looked at Ed a bit surprised and gave Ed a kiss back but a longer and more passionate as Ed answered the kiss too.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other as Envy still had his arms around Ed's waist and Ed had his around Envy's neck. They heard some girls giggle as Ed and Envy only smiled at them. "Maybe we should go to the classroom" Envy said and smiled, "Yeah" Ed said and took his things.

They came into the classroom as everyone glared and some girls giggled. Envy embraced Ed from behind and kissed his neck as everyone nearly glared their eyes out. Ed smiled and looked back at Envy to give him a kiss.

They stopped the kiss and sat down just when the teacher came in. "Hello everyone" the teacher said as Ed and Envy sat and played a bit with each other's hand.

The teacher started the lesson as Ed and Envy started working as everyone else.

"Lesson is over" the teacher said after maybe twenty minutes, "Already?" a boy asked, "Yeah I've a meeting soon so I will let you end earlier so you can go to gym class earlier too" the teacher said and took it's stuff before everyone was out and Envy laid his arm around Ed's waist, he had understood that Ed loved him more than his brother which made him happy.

Havoc went outside which Ed and Envy understood what he was to do. They took their clothes and went to the dressing room where everyone only glared at them.

"If we were in my old school we would be beaten half to death now" Envy said and smiled at Ed, "Then they have way bigger homophobia than Roy" Ed said and smiled as he looked at the Roy that started turning a bit red in his face. "They are the worst when it comes to that" Envy said and smiled as he took off his shirt to change it into another. Ed did the same as Ed peeped a bit on Roy when he changed pants. Roy looked at Ed and became redder in the face and walked away a bit so Ed couldn't see him which made Ed look a bit sad before looking at Envy when he changed pants.

Envy looked at the Ed that looked at him in his boxers, "Ed?" Envy asked the hypnotized Ed. "Huh, what?" Ed asked and looked up at Envy that smiled a bit, "Nothing" Envy said and pulled his other pants on.

Ed changed pants as Envy sat down in his lap and kissed him. Ed answered the kiss with his arms around Envy's neck as Envy had his arms around Ed's waist and smiled.

Havoc came into the room and saw the kiss which made him glare. He saw one of his best friends kiss a guy. Ed lay down on the bench with Envy over him as Havoc snapped back to the world, "You two should maybe wait till after school" he said and looked at them. "I don't think they are listing Havoc" Roy said and stood at Havoc's side. "They should" Havoc said and looked at them.

Envy broke their second kiss and looked at Havoc and Roy, "Did you say something?" he asked and looked at them a bit strange. "That you two should wait till after school when you can develop your love even more" Havoc said and looked at them. "Impossible at my place, my little brother can go through walls and that stuff" Envy said and sighed, "What!?" both Roy and Havoc screamed. "Every sibling in my family can do a special thing even I can do things that nobody can do" Envy said and looked at them sighing. "Well what's your thing then?" Ed asked and kissed Envy, "I can be an exact physical copy of who ever I seen the face on" Envy said and smiled a bit. "Prove it!" Roy said loud and smiled a bit, "Sure, who would I look like then?" Envy asked and looked at them.

"Riza" Roy said and smiled an evil smile. Envy transformed into Riza and looked at them, "Good?" he asked with Riza's voice. "Perfect" Roy said and glared at now the Riza Ed had over him, "Man, this power allows you to change gender?" Havoc asked as he had studied Envy. "Yeah" Envy said as he turned back to himself. "Cool, then you must know everything about both the guy body and the girl body" Havoc said as he looked at Envy.

"Wait that means Ed can't be homosexual if he loves you!" Roy gets to think of in a loud voice. "Thanks for shouting it Roy" Ed said and sighed with a smile. "Wait, why don't you become a girl so you could get boyfriends easier?" Havoc asked and looked at Envy. "It doesn't feel the same, and I've have one that loves me for who I'm right now" Envy said and smiled as the teacher went inside the dressing room. "Cute position boys" Ed and Envy heard the teacher say behind them, "Eh" Envy said and turned back to see the teacher. "Get outside before I throw you to the girls" the teacher said as Ed and Envy went outside.

"Just because Riza came over to Roy's place so I got some friends that are girls I don't have to change to gym class with them" Ed said and sighed a bit. "What did you talk about then? Boys?" Envy asked and smiled, "Yeah, we actually talked guys" Ed said and laid his hand behind his head. "And you talked about how long Roy's dick was" Havoc came and said as he hanged on Ed's shoulders. Envy grinned a bit as Ed turned red. "Maybe it's you that should have Envy's power" Roy came and said while he smiled at Ed. "Shut up" Ed said and glared bothered at Roy that still smiled.

They went to Riza that waited on them and glared at Envy, "What's with you?" Envy asked and looked at her. "My friend's dad works in the military and says that it's one of your older brothers that are the Führer" Riza said and saluted at Envy as a little joke. Envy smiled and looked at her, "I didn't thought someone would figure it out" Envy said and smiled. "Wait, didn't you say that all the siblings in your family had a special power?!" Roy said loud, Envy looked a bit frightened as he remembered that he couldn't tell that the Führer had a special power. "What will happen if you told us?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "He won't be happy for a start and he loves to tease me and won't do my life better" Envy said and sighed.

"Can he make people suffer even if they are innocent?" Roy asked and looked at Envy, "I've nearly killed some people so he has the right" Envy said a bit bothered. Riza, Havoc and Roy glared. "My brother claimed that reason for not being your boyfriend" Ed said and looked up at Envy. "He looks at the news then" Envy said and looked at Ed with a smile. "You have been in the news for that?" Roy asked chocked, "Yeah, I was in the news then" Envy said and looked at them. "They have some serious wounds still, they are still at the hospital" Envy said and looked at them. "What's the worst thing you did?" Riza asked and looked at him. "Punctured ones lung" Envy said and looked at her as they glared at him. "I can do my arm into a weapon" Envy said and sighed at them, "I start to wonder if you are even human" Roy said and looked at Envy. "You can use alchemy can't you?" Envy asked and looked at Roy, "Yeah even Ed can" he said and pointed at Ed. "Well I sort of also can do my arm into a weapon because of that" Ed said and smiled a bit. "Well only into something metal, I can do other things too" Envy said and smiled at Ed as the teacher screamed on them to join the lesson which they did.

Then the day went on_(Ed didn't react soooo strange in the shower with maybe ten naked guys)_.

Ed was walking home with Envy around his waist, "I told Al that I would be home after school and I don't think he can directly 'forgive' you yet" Ed said and looked at Envy. "I understand, see you tomorrow sweetie" Envy said and kissed Ed before going the way he was supposed to go from there, "See you honey" Ed said smiling.

Ed came home and looked around and after Al, "Hi" he said and smiled a bit when he found Al still in the corner. "Hi" Al said still a bit depressed, "Feeling better?" Ed asked his brother that was shaking his head as some tears ran down his cheeks. Ed stood up and walked to the door, "I will do some dinner" he said before going down. "Poor Al" Ed said and took out some vegetables and pork. Ed boiled some potatoes while he fried the pork. He called on Al to come down to eat which Al did. "Why so depressed?" Ed asked Al and looked at him, "It's nothing" Al said which made Ed a bit concerned. They ate up the food as Ed started wash up when they was done.

"Ed?" Al asked as he still sat at the table, "What?" Ed asked and looked at his brother. "How did you come up with that you loved Envy more than me?" he asked which made Ed a bit sad inside him. "..." Ed didn't answer instead he went upstairs.

"Onii-san?" Al asked outside Ed's room where Ed had locked the door again, the question made Ed think again, who he really loved. Ed played his _HIM_ CD again and felt some tears on his cheeks. Ed listened to the music and tried to take that out of his head when he heard _The Funeral of Hearts_ came, which made him a bit sadder. Ed listened to the music carefully and tried to get his brother's voice out of mind. "Onii-san!?" Al screamed outside before Ed heard him fall on his knees crying. _Sorry Al I've to think alone_ Ed thought as he started listing to the CD again and _Beyond Redemption_ came up. Ed listened carefully and felt some relief as sorrow. Ed looked at his mobile phone that rang but didn't answer. He didn't even look after who it was.

Ed felt a hand on his shoulder which made him turn around to see Envy sitting there, "Are your brother crying?" he asked and looked at Ed. "How did you come up here?" Ed asked chocked, "Easy as a cake" Envy said and looked at Ed with a little smile. "I think I broke Al's heart when I said that I loved you the most" Ed said a bit sad, "Sometimes you have to do that" Envy said and sat down next to Ed on the bed. "It doesn't feel so good on the other hand" Ed said and looked at Envy. "I can understand that" Envy said and looked at Ed with a little smile.

"If you don't know who you love the most you should think" Envy said and looked at Ed. "Roy said that if you have to think of if you really love the person you don't really love it, and I don't have to think of if I love you but when it comes to Al I've to think on the other hand" Ed said a bit sad. "Yeah, but what if the theory is wrong then?" Envy said and smiled a bit. "I know I love you the most but I can't just let Al go" Ed said and looked down in the bed with his face buried in his knees. "Hey, don't look so depressed, I can help you in some way" Envy said and smiled a bit. Ed looked up at Envy and smiled a bit. Envy kissed a tear in Ed's eye away, "Don't be sad" Envy said and looked at Ed as he listened to the music. He heard a sort of heavy song that was still like a love song, "It's HIM with the song Sweet Pandemonium" Ed said and smiled a bit at Envy. "It's good" Envy said and kissed Ed soft on the lips. Ed smiled and answered the kiss.

Envy broke the kiss and smiled a bit, "I know a song that would match our relationship a bit, I've counted out that you are a homunculus" Ed said and smiled a bit as Envy glared a bit frightened at Ed. "It's why you have so odd names isn't it?" Ed asked and changed CD. "Yeah" Envy said and smiled a bit at Ed. Ed changed track to one that had the name _Gone with the Sin_. "Well here is the song" Ed said and played it. Envy and Ed listened to the lyrics;

_I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life_

_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are  
Oh my darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin, my baby  
And beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin, my darling_

_I adore the despair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life_

_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are  
Oh my darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin, my baby  
And beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin, my darling_

_Oh my baby, how beautiful you are  
Oh my darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin, my baby  
And beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin, my darling_

Envy smiled and embraced Ed, "Love you" he said as Ed turned around to kiss him on the mouth. Envy smiled and embraced Ed harder while he kissed back with his arms around Ed's waist and Ed had his arms around Envy's neck.

"Sweetheart" Envy said and smiled at Ed, "Poppet" Ed said and smiled back at Envy. Envy embraced Ed harder, "Auch Envy" Ed said and looked at Envy. "Sorry, I got the thought in my head that I'm actually forbidden to love" Envy said and looked sad at Ed, "Why would it be forbidden to love?" Ed asked a bit worried. "For a homunculus you only know a few feelings, for me it will have to be, envy and hate" Envy said and looked at Ed, "But you can't envy someone if you don't love the person" Ed said and smiled a bit, "True" Envy said and smiled back.

"I've actually started enjoying hurting people" Envy said and looked a bit worried at Ed, "You will still be the same Envy for me" Ed said and smiled at him. Envy smiled back and took his mouth near Ed's ear, _"I killed one of the idiots from my last school and I liked it"_ Envy whispered and looked at Ed that glared out of nowhere, his brother had right Envy turned into a killer.

Ed looked at Envy a bit worried, "You did what?" Ed asked even more worried. "I killed a little freaking human, it was nothing" Envy said and looked at Ed that glared at him. "I'm a human" Ed said and looked at Envy, "One that is different from the others" he said and smiled. "What do you mean by that?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "I've starting to think that humans and insects are the same, you are a butterfly while the others are only ants" Envy said and smiled at Ed. "What?" Ed asked still not understanding what Envy said. Envy smiled and lifted Ed up so he lay in his arms before jumping out of the window.

"Envy?" Ed asked as he looked up at the smiling homunculus. "Hey Envy, Pride wants to talk to you!" Ed heard Greed yell behind them. Envy placed Ed on the ground and started walking to Greed, "Where is he then?" he asked smiling. "Headquarters" Greed said as Envy walked away. Ed glared at now the one he loved that was a killer.

"Huh, it looks like you have seen a ghost" Greed said and walked up to Ed, "Envy said that he had just killed someone and didn't got bothered" Ed said still in a little chock. "So he found his evil side after all" Greed said and smiled a bit, "If you have luck brother see you as a good insect instead of something else" Greed said and looked at Ed. "He said that I was a butterfly and the others were just ants" Ed said glaring at himself. "Well that means he likes you and he can kill the others just like that" Greed said before standing up, "Brother will have easier than me when it comes to killing then" Greed said before walking away. Ed stood up and looked at Greed before walking inside.

"I heard Envy where is he?" Al asked, "Headquarters" Ed said and looked at Al still in his little chock, "what happened Ed?" Al asked and looked at his brother. "You had right when it came to Envy" Ed said and looked at Al a bit worried. "What do you mean?" Al asked a bit confused. "Envy has already turned into a killer, he sees humans as insects" Ed said and looked at Al. "What? What's he then?" Al asked and looked at his brother worried. "A homunculus" Ed said and looked at his brother. "You are in love with a homunculus?" Al asked chocked, "Yeah" Ed said and looked at Al a bit worried self. "What did he say then?" Al asked and looked at Ed. "He sees everyone as ants except me who he sees as a butterfly" Ed said and looked at his brother. "That means?" Al asked confused. "He can kill whoever he wants to without a problem but still likes me" Ed said and walked upstairs to transmute the door opened.

Ed changed CD to _Dark Light_ where the song _Rip out the wings of a butterfly_ was. "Onii-san?" Al asked and looked at Ed that sat in a corner and listened to the song now. Al listened to the song and understood that the song remembered him of the good Envy. Ed looked sad as the song ended, "Why does love have to be so complicated?" Ed asked and looked at Al, "If you really love Envy you won't care that he is a killer or a homunculus for that part either" Al said and looked at his brother. "He went to the headquarters to talk to the Führer" Ed said and looked at Al worried and sad. "Wait, what!?" Al screamed and looked at Ed. "Yeah" Ed said and looked at Al, "Greed called him Pride" Ed said and looked at Al. "Could he be one of them?" Al asked and looked at Ed, "I've no idea it could be possible" Ed said and looked at his brother. "Then the country is danger isn't it?" Al asked and looked at his brother. "It's the military's duty to protect it" Ed said and looked at his brother. "Become a part of it then" Al said and smiled a bit. "I'm too young" Ed said and looked bothered at his brother. "And maybe small too" Al said as a joke," Who did you say was small like a grain of race and doesn't show up in your eyes!?" Ed screamed and tackled Al down ready to hit him with the automail. "Don't hurt your brother" Ed heard Roy say in the door. "Huh, he called me short" Ed mumbled, "Not a good reason to hit him because you are short" Roy said and looked at the pissed Ed. "It's you that is long" Ed mumbled as a defence. "I heard you talk about the military" Roy said afterwards and looked at Ed and Al. "Yeah, Al wants me to join so I can protect it" Ed said and looked at Roy, "We can become State Alchemists with Havoc and Riza also working there" Roy said smiling. Ed smiled a bit knowing that he had a friend with him at least.

"Hi" Envy said and jumped up in the window, "How the hell could you jump that high!?" Roy screamed surprised. "It's easy as a cake, ant" Envy said and looked at Roy a bit bothered. "Ant?" Roy asked and looked at Envy a bit chocked. "Yeah you are just a little ant that doesn't deserve living" Envy said and sat down. "What's with him?" Roy asked a bit chocked, "He is becoming a killer that has it easier to kill than his brother" Ed said and looked at Roy. "Have he even killed someone?" Roy asked and glared at Envy, "Yeah but only a few persons" Envy said smiling. Roy glared, his friend, one of his best friends, was together with a killer that enjoyed it. Al glared at Envy that went to Ed, "my brother only found out my victims and told me to be more careful" Envy said smiling. "The...?" Al asked as Envy kicked him into the wall, "Yeah I know who you meant and you can't say that" Envy said smiling a bit. "Al!?" Ed screamed worried over his brother. Roy went to Al and helped him up, "Ed do you really love that person!?" Roy screamed a bit angry. "Yeah" Ed said and looked down in the ground. Roy glared at Ed, "I don't know if I know you anymore" Roy said and looked at Ed that Envy helped up to kiss and got responded. Both Al and Roy glared at Ed and Envy that kissed each other and enjoyed the kiss.

"Onii-san" Al said chocked, Ed and Envy broke the kiss as Ed looked at Al a bit sad, "You said that if I really loved Envy I shouldn't care if he is a killer nor if he was a homunculus, I don't care what he is, he will be the same for me" Ed said and embraced the smiling Envy. Both Roy and Al glared even bigger, "What will happen when he gets caught?" Roy asked and looked at Ed, "I won't be caught" Envy said smiling. "How can you be sure?" Al asked and looked at Envy, "That's right, you don't know my ability" Envy said smiling. Al looked strange at Envy, "What if I did this?" Envy asked and looked as Al and had the same voice. Al glared, "I can become an exact copy of whoever I seen the face of" Envy said smiling still as Al. "Go back to you" Ed said and looked at Envy who did as Ed had told him but did have a strange outfit now, a black belly shirt that was like a second skin and some black shorts combined with a skirt that also sat like a second skin while he also got some black fingerless gloves and some strange sock looking shoes, and a headband. "What's that outfit for something?" Roy asked chocked, "My original clothes that I am meant to go with in eternity" Envy said and sighed a bit. "Original?" Al asked and looked at Envy. "Every homunculus has an outfit that doesn't look like another's" Envy said and looked at them. "Why do you telling us this?" Roy asked and looked at Envy, "Well you give me questions that I answer" he said smiling a bit as he looked down to see Ed.

"Well don't you need to still go to school?" Roy asked and looked at Envy, "Yeah but it will be harder for me when it comes to not to kill or hurt anyone" Envy said and looked at Roy as he started get bothered by the questions. "Well then we maybe should walk" Roy said and pointed on Ed's alarm clock. Ed looked at the clock and sighed, "Well best to move" Envy said with Ed in his arms. "Will you stay home today too Al?" Ed asked and looked at his brother that nodded. Ed nodded back as Envy jumped down and started goes to the school to meet some of his old schoolmates.

"We heard that our friend is dead and guess who we blame" one of them said as Envy placed Ed on the ground. "Well, ants have nothing to say" he said and turned his arm into a blade. One of the kids pierced Envy's stomach with a knife, "The only thing you can do?" Envy asked and cut the boy's head of which made Ed glare. Envy smiled over his sight and licked up some blood from his arm. "Didn't Pride tell you to be careful?" Ed asked and looked at Envy. "Yeah" Envy said and tore an arm from one of the boys. "But this is funnier" he said afterwards and smiled a wild smile. The boys glared at Envy before he tore the head of them and smiled even bigger. "I like to let them suffer but we have school" Envy said and used his ability so he didn't have blood all over him. Ed went to Envy and laid an arm around him before they walked to school.

* * *

_  
No sleep between the days _  
Hope you can wait on next chapter ^^' It won't be uploaded until Saturday! x)  
If I don't decide to upload it after my shower O_ö  
But about this chapter:  
I'm making an Edvy video with the song Gone with the sin, but have already done one with Wings of a Butterfly ^^' search on youtube and you might find it! :D  
And Envy turns evil now ._. then I mean more pure evil _ his sadistic side shows up! :D (love his sadistic side :3 I'm a bit sadistic myself _)_


	6. Tuesday

_Well... I uploaded it today! XD I couldn't wait until Saturday ._.' But.. But.. I just saw that the fanfic soon reach it's end TT-TT  
Well then it's just to wait till I upload the second part! :D (not even done with it ^^')_

* * *

"Ed" Havoc said and looked at Envy, "He wears freaky strange clothes, now he looks like a girl" he continued to say. Envy made a fist and tried to hold his anger inside him. "Sorry for not having any other clothes then" Envy said and looked a bit angry at Havoc. "Don't make him angry or you will die Havoc" Riza said and looked at them. "Why would he kill me?" Havoc asked and looked at her. Riza went closer to them so she could say it low, _"I saw him kill five boys this morning, smiling"_ Riza said and looked at Havoc.

Ed looked at Envy's stomach and saw that the wound was gone, "I can heal myself, yeah" Envy said and smiled a bit to Ed. "You love a killer?" Havoc asked and didn't think of how high he said it, "Yeah and so?" Ed asked and looked at Havoc. "That's insane!" he said in a higher voice, "People always lays their noses in my love business" Ed complained as he and Envy walked to the classroom with the subject books.

"His personality has changed quite a bit from when he saw Envy the first time" Riza said and looked worried on Ed. "He said that he loved Envy even after he had kicked Al into a wall, smiling" Roy said and stood behind them. "Wait, what!?" both Riza and Havoc screamed in chock. "Yeah, Al doesn't have any serious wounds at least" Roy said and looked worried the way the classroom was.

Everyone glared at Envy and Ed when they came, "Scared of me little ants?" Envy asked smiling. "Who the hell are you calling an ant your little boy girl?!" a boy in the classroom screamed, "Every human inside here, except Ed" Envy replied smiling. "What are you then?" a girl asked and looked at Envy, "At least not a weak human" Envy said and sat down before the teacher came in, "I hate cocky people" a guy said and pulled Envy's hair from behind. "I don't fear to kill" Envy said and looked back at him. The teacher heard what Envy said and glared at him, "Well you maybe should watch your mouth" the teacher said and stood in front of Envy. "Like I care" Envy said and glared at the teacher. The teacher sort of glared at Envy, "What do you mean by that!?" she said in a loud voice. "What I said, I would nearly call you bitch but I think they know that they shouldn't care for people like me more than you do" Envy said a bit angry and looked at the furious teacher. "Go to the principal NOW!" the teacher said a bit angry, "Why? I don't follow your rules, I don't even follow the Führer's" Envy said and smiled. Everyone glared at Envy that just had said that he didn't follow the country's rules. "Call the cops and say that I've killed I don't care, the Führer already know" Envy said smiling. Ed looked at Envy that had started to act strange. "If the Führer knows that you have killed, why aren't you in prison then?" the teacher asked and looked at Envy. "He just talked to me, more I don't know actually" Envy said and looked at the teacher before spiting her in the face smiling. The teacher looked furious at Envy and took his arm before pulling him to the principal.

Everyone looked at Ed, "Well what's with your boyfriend?" one of the kids said. "You shouldn't care for Envy" Wrath said and went through a wall smiling. "Who are you?" a boy asked and looked at Wrath. "Wrath, Envy's younger brother, he is just beginning to be his true self" Wrath said and went to Ed just to fuse together with him which made Ed a bit surprised. Everyone glared, "Freaks in the same family don't so good I think" a boy said. Wrath let Ed go to take a metallic table leg and turn it into a blade on his arm, "Well wanna try your luck?" Wrath asked smiling as he started aiming for the boy.

Ed glared and transmuted so Wrath couldn't move, he thought. "I thought you knew I could go through things, even humans" Wrath said smiling as he cut the boy's arm. Ed glared a bit. Envy's whole family was just homunculi that were why everyone had a special ability.

Greed came into the classroom, "Sorry for interrupting, I came to get Wrath and Ed" he said smiling. Ed looked at Greed, "Why me?" he asked and looked at him. "Pride wanna talk to you too" Greed said smiling, when Ed heard that Pride wanted to talk to him he glared out of space. "Another freak?" a cocky girl asked, "I don't think you would call Pride for freak" Greed said and looked behind him to see Pride. "I will talk to him here" Pride said and walked inside which made everyone glare. Now they knew that the Führer wanted to talk with Ed.

"Is this how you treat your Führer?" Pride asked and looked around him.

The teacher came back and glared in the sight of the Führer.

Riza took up her hand and did a salute to the Führer which made him smile. "Someone know how too great me, but you don't have to salute, you aren't in the military, yet" the Führer said and smiled kindly. Riza looked at him chocked. He looked kinder than she had thought. "Well, Ed comes here" the Führer said and looked at Ed that rose from his chair and walked to him.

The Führer led Ed away as the teacher went back inside the classroom to start the lesson again.

"Here, I know that you are a great alchemist" he said and gave Ed a silver pocket watch. Ed glared at the watch and understood what the Führer had done. He had become a state alchemist without doing anything. "I think you understand what have happened" Pride said and looked down on Ed, "Yeah, I've become a dog of the military" he said still a bit in a chock. "That's a way to see it" Pride said as Ed noticed that they were at the headquarters.

"No more school for you now little boy" Pride said and walked inside with Ed after him. Ed looked around him while they walked. Ed looked at Pride, "Why did you do me to a state alchemist?" Ed asked a bit conscious. "You have to take for Envy, you can do whatever you need to do with that watch" Pride said and looked at Ed. Ed glared at the watch before looking up at Pride, "You can even kill if that is necessary" Pride said and looked serious at Ed. Ed glared even more at the watch and even at the Führer. "Keeping an eye on Envy isn't the easiest task" Pride said and sighed a bit. "Morning King Bradley" a woman in a pink suit said, Ed looked at her and saw on a plate that her name was Douglas. "Well, here" Bradley said and gave Ed some papers. "Your military name will be Fullmetal Alchemist" Pride said and smiled a bit over Ed's reaction.

"Maybe I should start my little mission" Ed said and smiled a bit, "Keeping an eye on Envy isn't a little task Fullmetal" Pride said as Ed went outside the room only smiling, it was obvious that he didn't knew his and Envy's relationship.

Ed went inside the classroom he was going to have and found Envy sitting there bothered. "I heard that Pride talked to you" Envy said and smiled a bit. _"Yeah, he wanted me to keep an eye on you"_ Ed said and smiled a bit at Envy. "Hmm" Envy said and looked at Ed with big eyes. "What did you get for doing this stuff then?" Envy asked and looked at Ed. "This" Ed said and showed his watch a little bit so only Envy would see it.

"Hey Ed, what did the Führer say?" Riza asked a bit curious. "That I should keep an eye on Envy" Ed said and looked at Riza. "To get permission to do whatever it needs to stop him you need to be a part in the military" Havoc said and looked at Ed. "He did me into a state alchemist" Ed said a bit proud. Roy heard the words and glared at Ed.

Ed opened the watch and looked inside it. "Looks like a normal watch" Roy said and looked over Ed's shoulder. "You are just jealous" Ed said and smiled a bit at Roy. "Maybe true, I'm not envious at least" Roy said and smiled a bit over that he did Envy a bit angry there. "Stop joking about my name, I'm named after one of the seven deadly sins just like my siblings" Envy said and looked bothered at them. "So you have six siblings?" Riza asked and looked at Envy, "Yeah, Ed has only met three of my brothers I think" Envy said smiling a bit.

"Well I wonder if he meant the all the time or only some hours a day" Ed said and thought. "More likely the whole time because I don't need sleep" Envy said and looked at Ed that smiled a bit. "I need something to keep me up then because I haven't slept in two days now" Ed said and laid his head on the bench.

"Edward?" the teacher asked as Ed looked up at him, "What?" he asked tired. "Work" the teacher said as Ed smiled a bit and showed his clock as the teacher sighed. "How can I be sure you didn't transmute it?" the teacher asked and looked at Ed, "Hey ask the Führer!" Ed said loud. The teacher sighed again and let Ed be as he got on with the lesson as Ed laid his feet on the bench relaxing.

"And if you are a state alchemist, what are you doing here then?" the teacher asked and looked back at Ed. "I got a mission to keep an eye on Envy" Ed said and looked at the teacher that sighed again. "Why would it need a state alchemist to keep an eye on him then?" the teacher asked and raised an eyebrow, "He isn't human nor mortal" Ed said and looked up at the teacher. "You say we have an immortal that isn't human in here?" the teacher asked and came up to Ed. "Yeah" Ed said and looked at the teacher, _Why couldn't I kill, this isn't a necessary victim so I can't kill him_, Ed thought as he sighed.

"Wanna use your clock for something?" Envy asked and looked at Ed with a little evil smile, "Like?" Ed asked as Envy stood up and took his hand into the teacher's stomach smiling. Everyone glared as Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and cut Envy's arm of. Envy looked at his half arm that came back some seconds later.

"He have right I'm not a freaking mortal human, or a weak human at all, I'm a homunculus" Envy said smiling as he took his hand around the teacher's face and crushed the skull. Ed glared and tackled Envy to the ground and tried to keep him there.

Everyone screamed in fear as Roy told Ed to move, "Why?" Ed asked struggling with keeping Envy on the ground. "Don't forget that I've learned another sort of alchemy" Roy said as Ed quick jumped back as Roy snapped his fingers that made Envy go in fire.

Ed looked sad at it, the mission he got, it hurt him inside to have fight Envy.

Envy was ashes but turned back into the human figure again, "I'm immortal as Ed said" Envy said smiling a bit evil as he attacked Roy. Ed tackled Envy down on the ground from the side, sitting on Envy's stomach made Ed wanna kiss him instead but didn't let that out. "Ed?" Envy asked and looked up a bit angry at him, "Huh" Ed said and looked down on Envy, "Now you are just a filthy moth" Envy said and threw Ed into a bench.

Ed looked up at Envy sad, "What?" Ed asked and looked at Envy, "You're a moth because I can't kill you yet, so don't piss me of anymore" Envy said and held Ed hard under the chin. Ed looked at Envy, he only did his mission to try to not let Envy kill or harm anyone, but it looked like Envy didn't like Ed because of that.

Ed looked down in the ground sad because Envy now hated him. "Ed!?" Roy screamed as Envy was ready to pierce him in the stomach. Ed looked at Roy and saw what Envy was going to do.

"Envy!" Ed screamed and embraced Envy from behind trying to not let him kill Roy or any other for that matter.

Envy looked back at Ed trying to forget his love, "Let me be" he mumbled to Ed that embraced him harder, "I don't want to lose you" Ed said quiet and scared. "If you sound scared of this, you aren't worthy my love" Envy said and looked at Ed. "It's losing you I'm afraid of" Ed said and hugged Envy even harder. "Take it easy" Envy said as he felt that Ed really loved him."Envy" Ed said sad and looked up at him, _"You will have to face me and fight me in the future as a state alchemist"_ Envy said and looked a bit sad at Ed too. "No" Ed said and hugged Envy with some tears, "Now our love is even more forbidden, Pride thought of you watching me as a state alchemist would prevent our love even more" Envy said a bit angry. "Well we can always break that rule" Ed said and smiled a bit, "For a state alchemist, it wouldn't be so fun" Envy said and smiled at Ed. "Pride said that I could do anything for stopping you" Ed said smiling, "And you see that if you love me you are stopping me?" Envy asked with a smile. "Isn't it was I do now?" Ed asked smiling at Envy. "True" he said and brushed Ed's hair with his hand.

Everyone glared at Ed that loved a murderer, "Love has no limits folks" Havoc said and looked at their classmates. "Hey, you shouldn't love a murderer!" one of the girls said, "Everyone says that I shouldn't be with Envy, only my friends are supporting me, not even my brother" Ed said a bit sad and looked down in the ground. "Well, I've a feeling that I can't go in school anymore and you don't need to because you are working" Envy said and threw Ed up on his shoulder before walking out. Ed looked at Envy a bit surprised, "What are you gonna do?" Ed asked and looked at Envy. "Well, it would be fun to say hello to your brother" Envy said smiling. Ed looked at Envy not understanding what he wanted to do with Al directly.

"Hi little ant" Envy said and looked at Al, "Leave me alone!" Al screamed. Ed looked chocked at his brother, "Al?" Ed asked in a quite chock. "Leave me I said!" Al screamed angry.

Ed got out of Envy's grip and hugged his brother, "Al, why are you like this?" Ed asked worried. "Leave me!" Al said and got out of his brother's grip and ran to his room locking it.

Ed went to Al's room standing outside, "Al, I'm worried over you" Ed said not wanting to transmute the door open. "You love Envy, why not leave me to be with him instead?" Al asked as Ed heard that his brother had started crying. "We only have each other as a family, I love you too but not in the same way I love Envy" Ed said a bit sad.

Envy came from behind Ed and embraced him, "Should we leave him as he wishes?" Envy said smiling. "No" Ed answered transmuting the door open before going out of Envy's grip to his brother. "Al?" Ed asked worried as he looked at his brother in the bed. "Leave me I said!" Al said pushing his brother down on the floor, "Al!?" Ed screamed and looked worried on his brother. "You have work don't you?" Al asked and pointed at the chain that was hanging outside Ed's pocket. "Yeah, the Führer wanted me to keep an eye on Envy" Ed said a bit sad. "Then do it, he maybe kill someone" Al said still depressed. "A question Al, did you really love me this much so you got depressed over that I love Envy more?" Ed asked a bit worried over his brother that nodded slowly. "Al" Ed said and went to his brother and gave him a hug, "You said that love had no limits, but you act as my love is totally wrong" Al said quiet and sad. "It's not wrong" Ed said and hugged his brother harder. "You act as it was, and I don't feel any love in the hug, not even brotherly" Al said and looked at his brother, "Did Envy take exactly all your love?" he added a bit angry afterwards. "No you still have quite of place in my heart" Ed said smiling a bit.

Al tried to move as Ed looked at his brother sad, "Sorry Al if I can't love you like you love me" Ed said a bit sad. Al looked at his brother a bit sad and angry, "Leave me" Al said and looked at Ed.

Envy peeped into the room before closing the door sitting outside.

"Onii-san, I miss your love to me" Al said as tears fell down from his cheeks. "I still love you Al" Ed said and kissed a tear away, "It hurts me to see you this sad and lonely" Ed said and hugged his brother harder. Al felt his brother's love this time which made him a bit sad, "Onii-san" Al said a bit sad and pushed Ed down on the bed to kiss him. Ed looked at his brother a bit chocked and tried not to answer him but did it anyway.

They kissed for a while before Ed remembered Envy outside the door and broke the kiss. "Sorry onii-san" Al said red in his face, "Nothing to worry about" Ed said with a little smile before walking outside the door and saw that Envy was gone. "Man, the Führer gonna kill me!" Ed screamed and looked around in the house before hearing someone screaming outside.

Ed ran out and saw a corpse, "Where is Envy!?" Ed asked worried. "I passed brother a little while ago, why so worried in losing him?" Ed heard Wrath ask, "The Führer told me to keep an eye on Envy and thanks Wrath!" Ed said before running the way that Wrath had come.

"Envy!" Ed screamed when he saw him, "Not gonna stay with your brother?" Envy asked smiling a bit over the blood over himself. Ed stayed at the place he was standing and glared over the blood, "Envy?" Ed asked worried. "Every human is only an ant, you are different, and I thought you knew it" Envy said smiling. Ed walked up to Envy and hugged him. "I'm still not used" he said and looked up at the Envy that kissed him. Ed answered the kiss as everyone that had witnessed the murder glared at them, even more when they saw the chain.

Envy broke the kiss and smiled, "So you love me?" Envy asked a bit ironic, "Of course" Ed said smiling with his arms around Envy's neck and had Envy's arms around his waist. Envy smiled and kissed Ed's neck a bit, Ed moaned a bit very low as he felt some pleasure in the kissing. Envy smiled and bite a bit which made Ed show pain, Envy's teeth was all sharp which made Ed bleed a bit.

Ed looked at Envy that kissed Ed again and licked over the wound before kissing Ed on the mouth. Ed answered and fondled Envy's neck a bit. Envy smiled and did the kiss a bit deeper.

Greed passed them and saw their little action, "So brother likes guys more than girls" Greed said smiling, he didn't say homo or hetero because he knew that his brother didn't actually had a gender but preferred to be called a guy.

Envy broke the kiss and smiled at Ed that was a head shorter than him. Ed looked up at Envy and smiled before leaning against Envy's chest. "Hi sister and shrimp" Greed said like a tease, not knowing how Ed reacted to be called short. "Who did you call a miniature planktonfleasized itty-bitty little bean!?" Ed screamed and looked back at Greed while Envy looked a bit bothered over being called girl. "You react strong when you are called short" Greed said a bit surprised. "I'm not short" Ed mumbled, "You are my little O'chibi-san" Envy said smiling and embraced Ed from behind. Ed looked still a bit bothered but smiled a bit, "So cute, a palm tree and a shrimp" Greed said smiling. "I'm not a freaking palm tree!" Envy said loud as he has had enough of Greed teasing him. "Sister angry?" Greed asked and smiled a teasing smile. "I'm not a freaking girl" Envy said even more bothered.

Ed went to Greed and glared up at him before trying to hit him in the stomach. Greed used his ability which made him or a part of him into an ultimate shield. Ed looked at his automail arm that broke a bit. "I'm the ultimate shield kid" Greed said smiling before leaving. Ed looked bothered at Greed that was greeted by Wrath only some feet away.

Envy smiled and went to his brother and cut the head of which made Ed glare.

Greed got his head back and looked at Envy, "Well, you are enjoying cutting the head of people?" Greed asked bothered, "No, torturing" Envy answered smiling a bit evil. "That's explains why you aren't at school" Greed said and looked at Envy, "I actually killed the teacher" Envy said and looked a bit bored. "Pride won't be happy now" Greed said and sighed before looking at Ed and saw his silver chain. "So he did you into a state alchemist so you could babysit Envy for him" Greed said smiling as Envy kicked his brother under the chin, "Well, it exist other reasons" Envy said and looked bothered at Greed that was black under the chin. "Did you break the foot dear sister?" Greed asked smiling at the angry Envy. "I'm not a damn girl!" Envy screamed trying to kick his brother again. "Yeah true, only half of you or even more" Greed said smiling bigger. Envy started to be pissed off, "I was actually a guy as human" Envy said looking bothered at Greed. "Really? I can't actually see that" Greed said smiling. "He was actually the first son of one of the greatest alchemists that exists" an old lady came and said. Envy smiled an ironic smile, "Who?" Wrath asked curious. "Hohenheim Elric" the lady said smiling, the name made Ed glared frightened and surprised, he was together with his own half brother. "Never heard of him" Greed said and looked at the lady then the chocked Ed, "Do you know who she meant?" he asked a bit surprised. Ed nodded a bit, "Yeah plenty well" he managed to say. "How?" Wrath asked and stood on Ed's side, Ed only glared chocked now. "Do you know the old bastard?" Envy asked smiling, "Ehm, yeah" Ed said swallowing. "How do you know the bastard then?" Envy asked smiling bigger. "He... is my father" Ed said and looked chocked at Envy, Greed and Wrath looked surprised at Ed then Envy. "So you are my beloved half siblings that old man loved the most" Envy said a bit angry.

Ed now understood that Envy was envious about him and Al because of their old man was more a father to them it looked like. Ed looked a bit chocked still, "So you could fuck your own half sibling" Greed said smiling. Ed glared at Greed's hypothesis, "Where did you get that from?" Ed asked. "Well, your love to him her is quite strong" he said and smiled.

Ed got the thought that his brother loved him pretty much so a half-brother wasn't so much.

Envy went to Ed smiling before hitting him in the stomach, "You took my father away from me" he said a bit angry as Ed fell to the ground. Ed felt a tear in his eye, the one he loved the most hated him because of his damned father. "Crying?" Envy said a bit angry and ironic before kicking Ed on the chest then walking away. Ed saw his loved one walk away angry after he got abused by him.

Ed felt tears in his eyes as he started crying. Wrath looked down on Ed, "How are you?" he asked a bit worried. Ed didn't answer, he didn't do anything else than laying there crying. Wrath looked a bit worried at Ed, "Did you love Envy that much?" he asked and looked at the crying Ed that looked where he last saw Envy. Wrath looked where Ed looked, "I'm gonna talk to Envy for you" Wrath said and walked away to his 'brother'.

Ed lay down on the ground still crying and held his arms around his stomach that hurt.

Roy walked up to Ed when he saw him, "Ed?" he asked worried. "..." Ed didn't answer just cried. "Did Envy leave him maybe" Riza said and looked at Ed, "Well that's good" Roy said and looked at Ed that cried even more and looked a bit angry. "Ed?" Roy asked and bended down to lay his hand on his shoulder, "Envy started hating me because I was his half brother" Ed said a bit depressed. "What?" Havoc said and looked strange at Ed, "It looks like Envy envy me and Al because our father abandoned him and got a new family" Ed said a bit sad. "Well that will explain why his name is Envy" Roy said and looked at the down Ed. "I don't care if he kills people I will love him, I won't forget him nor fight him" Ed said and stood up still broken by what Envy did. "Why are you holding a hand over your stomach?" Roy asked and saw that Ed still hold a hand over the stomach. "Envy hit me in my stomach and kicked me on my chest" Ed said sad over having to think about it.

Ed was to fall on the ground when Roy catches him. "He needs to go to the hospital!" Havoc screamed as they took Ed to the hospital so fast they could.

* * *

_If I'm not totally wrong, Envy comes a bit out of character a bit in some places -_-'  
But yeah yeah... THE END OF THIS IS SOON HERE!! TT-TT Q-Q  
But then maybe the second part is even longer ._.''  
Yeah yeah.. not gonna say too much v_v'_


	7. Tuesday 2

_Well, I'd my relatives over yesterday so it will be uploaded today O_ö_

* * *

Ed woke up on a hospital bed, "Why am I here?" Ed asked and looked around, "Your internal organ was damaged, no life threatening at least" a doctor said as Ed looked up at him. "This doesn't look like the hospital" Ed said a bit confused. "This is the military hospital" the doctor said before leaving. Ed got in thought that it was Envy that had done this to him, he felt tears on his cheeks, _Why Envy? Why is it necessary to hurt me this much? You hurt me both physical and mental now,_ Ed thought sad. Ed took away the tears, he didn't feel like he had something to live for now, Envy hated him, his brother didn't want to hear about him, he doubt that Roy, Riza and Havoc were a too good reason to still live.

"Onii-san?" Ed heard Al say, "Al?" Ed asked a bit quiet, he still was depressed over what Envy had done to him. "You aren't safe outside, or at home either" Ed said a bit sad, "Why?" Al asked a bit worried. "It was Envy that did this to me" Ed said a bit sad and felt a tear on the cheek. "Why did he do this?" Al asked worried, "He hates his half brothers that took his father away from him, us in other words" Ed said a bit sad and looked away. "Does he hate you because of his envy?" Al asked a bit worried over how hard Ed took this. "Yeah, he could have killed me but didn't" Ed said and looked sad at his brother, "He still loves you then" Al said and took his hand on his brother's cheek as solace. Ed smiled a bit but it still hurt inside him, he at least had his brother left now he knew.

Ed tried to sit up but had to lie down again because of the pain. "Why not tell the military about Envy?" Al asked and looked at Ed. "The Führer knows about him, they are brothers what I know" Ed said and looked at a man that went inside, "The Führer have no siblings" he said and looked at Ed. Ed looked back at the man a bit confused, "I'm warrant officer Vato Falman" he said and did a salute to Ed that did it back. "You talked about someone called Envy" he said and looked at them as Ed looked a bit frightened on Vato for hearing that. "Yeah and so?" Ed asked and looked at Vato, "Well, I heard that he have killed some people for fun" he said and looked at Ed like he wanted him to confirm it true. "Yeah, it's true but the Führer told me to keep an eye on him because mine and Envy's close relationship" Ed said and looked at Falman. "How close was your relationship?" Falman asked and looked at Ed. "He... was my boyfriend" Ed said and looked down. "That's a pretty close relationship" Ed heard another man say as he looked up to see someone with short black hair and some small glasses. "Who are you?" Ed asked and looked chocked at the man. "I'm major Maes Hughes" the man said not saluting. Ed looked at him, "So you are after boys?" Hughes asked smiling over that Ed said that he had a boyfriend. "Hughes, try to not let things like that take over you in duty" Falman said and looked at Hughes. Ed looked at them and tried to forget about Envy. "Well why did he do this to you then?" Hughes asked and looked at Ed. "He started hating me because we were half brothers, our dad abandoned him then got a new family where I and Al where the kids" Ed said and looked at Hughes. "Sounds like he is envious" Hughes said and looked at Ed, "His name is Envy sir" Falman said and looked at his comrade. "Ironic isn't it?" Hughes said and grinned a bit. Ed smiled, Hughes got him happy even if they talked about Envy. "He is named after one of the seven deadly sins, Wrath at least is nice" Ed said and smiled a sad smile. "Hey, start a new life where you don't think of love anymore" Hughes said smiling, "That comes from the right person" Falman said and sighed. Ed looked confused at them, love wasn't that easy to just forget. "Well just try, but it will take awhile" Hughes said before leaving. Ed looked after him and smiled a bit, "Well I must go too" Falman said and started going out. Ed looked after him too before sighing.

"You said I shouldn't go anywhere did you?" Al asked and looked at his brother that nodded. "Why?" Roy asked as he came inside, "How did you got inside?" Ed asked surprised when he saw Roy, Riza and Havoc. "We were the one to take you here" Roy said and looked at Ed. "You did?" Ed asked surprised. "Yeah" Roy said and looked at Ed. "Why can't Al go outside?" they asked and looked at Ed. "Envy will kill him then" Ed said a bit sad. "Why?" they all asked at the same time. "Envy envy I and Al that much" Ed said a bit sad before thinking of what Hughes had said about that he should try to forget the feeling love. Ed tried to stand up even if he felt pain. "I got to find Wrath" Ed said and got his normal clothes on before running outside.

"Wrath!" Ed nearly screamed and looked at him as he stopped to take a hand around his stomach. Wrath looked back at Ed a bit afraid before walking there carefully. "Envy doesn't want anyone to be with you, not even friends" Wrath said and looked up at Ed, "Man, why is he like this?" Ed asked and showed pain from his stomach. Wrath looked at Ed's stomach before fusing together with it with his hand. Ed glared a bit still not used to see Wrath do so. "Better?" Wrath asked as Ed nodded. Wrath torn of his hand as it didn't look like Wrath's hand was there. "Thanks I think" Ed said and glared at the smiling Wrath. "It's nothing" Wrath said as he got a new hand. "Best to go before Envy finds me out" Wrath said and smiled a bit to Ed before running away. Ed looked after Wrath smiling a bit, he knew Envy didn't wanted him to be with Ed but he still was, he also knew that Envy didn't want to see him any longer which made him sad. "You love a murderer and are a state alchemist, what a joke!" Ed heard some annoying teenagers say. "Shut up" Ed said before walking back to the hospital, he had decided that he wouldn't care about Envy anymore, not even think of him.

Ed came to the hospital where they glared at him, "Sorry had to talk to Wrath" Ed said and looked at them when they saw that he didn't seem to have any problems with his stomach anymore. "Wrath sort of healed me by sacrifice his old left hand" Ed said and looked at them when they glared more. "Its sounds like that Wrath kid has superpowers" Ed heard Pride say behind him, "Sort of, he have a special ability" Ed said and saluted short before saying that. "Well maybe we shouldn't care about him if he does good things, and maybe best to forget Envy which maybe will lead to lesser murders" Pride said and looked at Ed. "Yeah" Ed said and looked up at Pride to feel short again.

Ed looked at his brother and smiled a bit, "Well I've to go back to my office, and would you like to come Fullmetal?" Pride asked as Ed looked at him. "Sure" Ed said and walked up to him. "Well was that Ed's military name?" Havoc asked and looked after them. "Think so Havoc" Roy said and looked after them too. "You two should enter the military when you are old enough" Al said and looked at them a bit bothered. "Already planning" Roy said and smiled at Al. "He skips homework to train alchemy" Riza said and sighed. "Get good grades otherwise you maybe won't be able to enter" a big strong nearly bald man with a moustache said to them. "How do you know?" Roy asked and looked up at him. "I'm major Alex Louise Armstrong, the strong arm alchemist" the man said and looked at them. "A state alchemist" Roy said and looked up at him, "Yeah, if you want to be one you must start get good grades at school" the man said and looked at them. Roy sighed, "I've to train my alchemy too" he said and looked up at Armstrong, "Well, do homework first then your alchemy training" Armstrong said before walking away. "Do we even get homework?" Roy asked and looked back at Riza, "Plenty much Roy" Havoc said and looked at his friend that sighed.

"Onii-san" Al said and looked at his brother that came in the door after some hours. "What Al?" Ed asked and looked at Al. "What did the Führer wanna talk about?" Havoc asked a bit curious. "It's nothing" Ed said and sat down on his hospital bed. "Onii-san?" Al asked and looked a bit worried on Ed. "What did he say?" Riza asked and looked at Ed, "It's nothing I said!" Ed said in a louder voice before going outside the room. Ed walked to another department of the hospital as he sighed. Al looked at his brother worried as the staff took him, Roy, Riza and Havoc outside the hospital.

"They don't want us to see what they gonna do with Ed" Riza said as she looked back, "Then it maybe can't be good" Havoc said not thinking of that Al was there. "They don't need a depressed soldier so they are probably gonna remove his memory about Envy" Roy said and looked at the doors as the others glared at his hypothesis that sounded true. "Want me to go home with you Al?" Riza asked as Al nodded.

* * *

_Well, short I know v_v'... not gonna say so much more ._.'  
_


	8. Epilogue

_An epilogue... nothing more to say I think, except that.. the story is now officially over ._.'_

* * *

It took years and Ed never returned home and Al never even heard of his brother. Al was still a good friend with Riza, Roy and Havoc but missed his brother. Al blamed everything on himself, it was his fault that all this happened to his brother he thought. Roy started doing his homework so he would have higher change in being a state alchemist. Riza and Havoc started in a special school so they could train to be better marksmen when they got old enough. But Ed, he never got the thought of returning home to his brother, Roy did had right, Ed did lose his memories about Envy so he wouldn't be a depressed soldier. Ed had started going on different missions never even thought about his family he had, even if Hughes started talking about it. Ed had started living his own life as a military dog. Al had started living his own life on his own at home, while the other three started living to their goal, to get into the military to find Ed for a start.

* * *

_I'll maybe put on the second part ^^'  
_

_And if you are lucky, the first chapter is uploaded today then ^^'  
And just so you know, the second part is like.. a combination between the manga and anime O_o'  
_


End file.
